


See You In Two Weeks

by djupcake



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Are there other incest tags I should add?, Elsa is really into Anna, End of the World, Eventual Incest, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Like in a sexual way, Maybe even in a romantic way, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters have sex in this fic, Suggestive Themes, Suicide, Water Guns, Yeah there we go, no actual smut, this should be it, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djupcake/pseuds/djupcake
Summary: A black hole has entered the solar system and is set to swallow the entire thing whole in two weeks. This isn't a prank, this isn't a conspiracy, this is actually happening. So now Elsa's got two weeks to do the one thing that she wants to do more than anything in this world: her sister, Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Day One: Newsflash**

Usually, Elsa would skip past all the news channels on TV, settling on more sophisticated content like cartoons and professional wrestling. But on this fateful Saturday morning, something drew her to the purple ticker tape, and overly cheerful news anchor that kept her from changing the channel this time around. Maybe it was because the last good cartoon stopped airing in 2006, maybe it was divine intervention, or maybe it was the fact that the headline today had read “BREAKING NEWS: WORLD ENDING IN TWO WEEKS.”

So Elsa stayed on channel…whatever the number was, and watched on her lumpy couch with half-lidded eyes as the sickeningly energetic yet attractive news anchor said, “We go live to the Arendelle Observatory as a Dr. Weselton seems to have made a terrifying discovery.”

She sat up, kicking the blanket bundled by her feet, and tried to remember what day it was. It wasn't April 1st, so this couldn't have been a poor excuse for a prank. Because if it was, she could finally change the channel and go back to sleep to the sounds of canned laughter and situational comedy. A short man with thinning, gray hair and a complimentary thick handlebar mustache appeared on the screen. His nervousness became visible as he shakily placed his round-framed glasses on his face.

“A-a-at 4:33 this morning…w-we discovered a b-black hole close to our solar system. And we believe th-that in the coming days it will get closer and closer until it swallows our entire system. We…we have nothing to deter its course...and by our calculations, it will reach us in roughly two weeks.”

Elsa waited and waited until the hammer dropped, until the scientist burst into laughter and said he was kidding (and losing all of his credibility in one fell swoop). But the more she waited, the less likely that seemed. And it was then that it finally hit her that in just a few days…the world would be over.

She felt the color drain from her already pale face and a frigid chill rattled up and down her spine. And in the groggy hours of this now terrible Saturday morning, Elsa said her first words since yesterday.

They weren’t a gasp and an exclamation over this tragic turn of events, neither were they a rundown of her limited amount of loved ones that she needed to now call and say that, well, she loved them. No, those were normal responses to just being told the world was going to end.

Instead, Elsa dejectedly crumpled onto the couch and muttered out, “Well crap, I’m gonna die a virgin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One: A Simple Favor**

Well since the world was ending anyway, Elsa figured it was time to start making some stupid decisions. I First she ate a whole box of Oreos for breakfast, and then…well actually that was pretty much it so far. It’d only been an hour since the shocking revelation, but the day was still young.

But what she was about to do? Yeah this was, by far, much worse than gorging on cookies. In fact, it was so terrible that she decided not to dwell on it even more. Fearing that she'd finally realize this was insane, and stupid, and insanely stupid.

She opened the door of her sister’s room, knowing full well that she had to already be awake and up to date on recently recent events. “Heeeeeey Anna.” She said with her least suspicious smile possible.

The younger sister, completely oblivious to Elsa’s tone, put down the laptop on her lap and bounded off her bed. She raced towards the blonde and grabbed her shoulders. “Oh my god Elsa the world is ending! The world is freaking ending! Oh my god!!” she screamed while frantically shaking Elsa’s shoulders.

“Okay calm down! Anna, calm down before I get whiplash.” Elsa warned. As soon as the shaking stopped, she closed her eyes to stop the world from spinning, and reopened them to see her sister's concerned face. “I…yeah I know that this is the worst news…ever but, look we’ll get through it okay?”

“How are you not freaking out right now?! We’re all gonna die and all you can say that this is bad news?”

“Okay I said worst, not bad, there’s a difference…sorta. And we’ve only got two weeks, why do you expect me to use that time by freaking out?” Elsa rebutted, and this time she grabbed onto Anna’s shoulders. This wasn’t why she had come to the room in the first place, but it was probably better to settle down Anna first before…getting to her needs.

“Well…no!” Anna pouted. “But it’s just that…it’s just…” Much to Elsa’s dismay, her younger sister’s lip started to quiver and her head sunk down. “It’s not fair, sis.”

Elsa’s sisterly instincts kicked in and she pulled Anna in tight, “It’s okay Anna, we’re gonna be okay…well not technically but you know what I’m getting at…right?” She sighed and shook her head. “God I suck at being an older sister.”

She felt the younger girl shake her head in her embrace, “No, no you don’t. I’m sorry I…I just got overwhelmed. This is all so sudden and I know I'm freaking out too much, but I-“

“Hey don’t worry about it, you’re allowed to freak out over stuff like this. I mean it’s not all the time that we hear about the world ending. Well actually we hear about it like every year, but this is the first time we have actual proof that it’s happening. So freak out all you want, trust me it’s understandable.”

Like a gopher burrowing its head out from the dirt, Anna poked her head up and smiled at her older sister. “You’re always so cool about stuff like this, I wish I could be like you sometimes.”

Elsa chuckled, “Trust me, you don’t want to be me.”

If Anna had any concern over that comment, she wasn't showing it. I“Hey so, what do you say we stop wasting our two weeks being all sad and depressing and go actually do something? It’s the apocalypse, which typically means we get to do whatever we want right?”

Whatever they want.

Despite how warm and cozy she felt with Anna latching on to her like a koala, Elsa couldn't appreciate it all that much. Because there was no way she could hide the furious, crimson red blush painting her entire face.

“Elsa, you okay? Are you sick?” Anna wriggled out a hand and placed it on her sister’s forehead. “Are you getting a fever?”

“N-no, I’m fine I, uh…that’s…that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” She kept telling herself this was stupid and would never work, but there still existed a tiny, nagging ray of hope that maybe it would. And as long as that ray kept shining, and with the end of the world giving her no other reason not to ask, she needed to see if this crazy, idiotic plan of hers could actually have a good result.

Anna perked up, “Oh, did you already have something in mind? Well hey, as long as it’s fun and something we can do together I’m all ears!”

“Well a-actually it’s…it’s something that I want to do, but I mean we can do it together technically but just…it’s…um…”

“Yessssss?” Anna asked eagerly, although she would probably take back that eagerness once she found out what it is Elsa wanted.

“See, here’s the thing...I’m not what you’d call very ambitious. Even with the whole world ending…thing going on, I don’t really want to do a bunch of crazy stuff. I have a pretty short list of stuff I actually want to do and…well…” It was then that Elsa realized she was still holding Anna close to her. Very, very close. Not only that, but she had officially run out of ways to keep dragging this out. Before she continued, Elsa kept telling herself over and over again that the end of the world threw all the rules out the window and everything was at least partially okay.

Partially.

That still didn’t change the fact that what she was about to ask was all kinds of wrong.

“Okay how can I put this? Um…so there’s one thing on my list that I haven’t done yet. Like, ever. And it’s something that everyone will do at like some point in their life. Something…adult.”

“…adult?” Anna asked with a thoroughly confused expression.

“Yeah, adult. Like, you know, this thing that two…consenting adults do when they, ahem, when they’re…attracted. To each other.” There was no way that Elsa could be more vague yet direct if she tried, this was the best she could do without actually outright saying what she wanted. She secretly begged that Anna could get the hint.

Which she did.

“Oh my god…Elsa are you saying you want to have sex?”

Elsa looked up and let out a mental sigh of relief. “…yes I am. Well, actually that’s half of it.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean…I mean that there’s a reason why this was so hard for me to tell you in the first place. There’s a reason that only the apocalypse could let me ask something that I’d never ask for in a million years. Anna, I’m…I was wondering if…”

“You want me to help you.”

“Wh-what?”

“You want me to help you find someone to have sex with, right?”

“That’s-“

“Oh my god, why didn’t you just say so?! Of course I’ll help you!”

“That’s-“

“Oh wow okay, alright I need to start coming up with some ideas now. But once we do this, we do whatever I want to do okay?”

“That’s-“

“Aww, you’re too stunned to speak!” Anna hugged her petrified sister with a big grin on her face. “It’s okay, I know this was embarrassing for you but I’m here for you now and we are so gonna do this!”

Anna got things half right, yes Elsa was too stunned to speak but not for the reason she thought. Yeah she wanted to use her one “Do Whatever You Want Cause the World Is Ending” card to finally not be a virgin anymore…but she didn’t want it to be with some random stranger.

There was only one person in this entire doomed world that Elsa would actually want to be intimate with.

And she was looking right at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m warning you now, if you take this fanfic seriously you’re gonna have a bad time. It’s gonna be all kinds of dumb. And it’s my first crack at the whole incest barrier thing so you’d think that I’d take this subject matter seriously, but no it’s gonna be super dumb. Still though, I hope you enjoy reading it because I’m gonna enjoy the shit out of writing it. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Two: Smallish**

_Hot Blonde Seeking Woman to Satisfy Her Needs_

_My name is Joan and unless you’ve been living under a rock, you should know the world’s ending soon. I’m 21 years old, tall, have amazing hips, and a body to die for (see what I did there?). I’m just looking for a good time before the world turns to crap. If you want the same thing, hit me up at XXX-XXX-XXXX._

* * *

Elsa always wanted to kick down a door and storm into a room, now she had a perfectly viable reason to. One punctured drywall and a severely sore ankle later, she limped over towards her stunned sister and shoved her phone in her face. “This is your genius plan to help me get laid?!” she howled while showing the extremely inappropriate Craigslist ad that Anna put up.

Anna winced and pulled away from the glare of the screen, “So I take it you found the ad?”

“No! But I got three really confusing calls, from people that definitely weren’t women by the way, who told me about the ad!”

“Okay well first of all, you should be flattered. I only set that up like half an hour ago.” Anna explained while getting out of her bed. “And second of all, this is one of my genius plans okay? I wanted to start out small.”

“This is your idea of small?!”

“…smallish?”

Before Elsa could continue, her phone started to ring again with yet another unfamiliar number. “I don’t want to have sex with you!” she immediately hung up and pointed her phone at the redhead. “Take down the ad right now Anna, or else.”

“But…but I worked so hard on it.” Her little sister whined.

“Take. It. Down.”

“Won’t you just give it a try?”

“No! I’m telling you right now I am not going to have sex with some random stranger I meet over Craigslist.” Her phone started to ring yet again, and Elsa decided to not answer it this time.

Anna looked down at her sister’s phone and sighed. “Okay look, I’ll take it down…if you give at least one of these people a chance.”

“Are you insane?! I’m not doing that.” Elsa protested.

“Why are you so against this? You said you wanted my help, remember? We’re all gonna die soon anyway, why does it matter who you do it with?”

“Because…” Because she didn’t want to do it with some random stranger, because she already had someone in mind, because she had a chance to come clean beforehand and stop this ad from coming up in the first place. She sighed, “…alright fine I’ll do it.”

* * *

After like twenty phone calls, Elsa finally got ahold of an actual woman. After ten more phone calls, she got ahold of someone that wasn’t ten states away (Anna forgot to specify where they lived). And now she found herself sitting at a table in front of a Starbucks, waiting anxiously for this mystery woman to show up.

This wasn’t what she wanted at all, and while she may have agreed to meet one person from the ad, there was no way she’d actually follow through with anything else. She would meet the woman, sit her down, explain her completely fucked up situation, and then send her on her way. Probably with like $50 or something. You pay people after pretending to have sex with them right?

Well, either way, that was her plan…until the mystery woman actually showed up.

There was a light tap on Elsa’s shoulder and she turned around to meet the stunning emerald eyes of a woman that you couldn’t ever possibly meet over Craigslist.

The first thing after her eyes that Elsa noticed was her hair, dirty blonde locks that hung over a flawless right shoulder. The second was her lips, crimson red and curled into a grin that showed off a set of flawless, white teeth. The third was her body, she had white skin that glowed in the morning sunlight and she was so fit it was almost like she was painted into her halter top and jeans.

“Joan?” she said with a voice as sweet as chocolate.

And Elsa, still hopelessly smitten, responded with an eloquent and coherent “Wh-huh?”

“It’s Joan right?”

Elsa was about to shake her head before she remembered the fake name that Anna put in the ad. She nodded instead, “Umm…y-yeah, yeah that’s me.”

“Wow.” The woman gasped, “You’re even more beautiful in person.”

Elsa blushed, not expecting such a compliment. “Th-thanks.” Maybe someday she would finish a sentence without sounding like an idiot.

“Oh! I’m Hannah by the way. Do you mind if I sit?”

What was she gonna say? No? Elsa nodded and made room for Hannah to sit next to her, straightening up her skirt in the process. She didn’t want to wear a skirt or a tight button down shirt, but according to Anna she needed to look “presentable." Apparently, that meant looking like some sort of inappropriately dressed librarian.

Hannah sat right next to the still stunned blonde and showed initiative by placing her hand on Elsa’s thigh. “So I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I’d really like to get to you know before we continue.”

“Er, uh…how come?”

“Well the world’s ending soon, and I kind of don’t want my possibly last sexual encounter to be with a complete stranger, you know what I mean?”

Elsa, of course, knew exactly what she meant, and yet she was still going through with this. At least Hannah felt the same way and actually wanted Elsa to know her before they did this thing. Even if they weren’t going to do this thing…right?

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Elsa replied, finishing her first sentence in an eternity, “So…what do you want to know?”

Hannah pondered this while simultaneously looking Elsa up and down, making her feel a lot more exposed in the process. “Hmm…you don’t really seem like the kind of girl to just look for random hookups online. So what’s your story? What brings you here today?”

She didn’t give this question a second thought. “What brings me here today? Well, it seems pretty obvious, I want to get laid.”

“Of course you do, but surely you’ve done this before right? You can do anything you want in this world now, and you decide that one of your last acts is a final fling. That just doesn’t add up, there has to be a better reason for all of this.”

This woman was smart, too smart for Elsa. She could see right through her paper-thin lies like they were paper. And thin. “I’ve never done this before," she mumbled.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said…” Elsa sighed. “I said I’ve never actually done this before.”

“This? What do you mean by…ooooh.” Hannah leaned in closer, enough that Elsa could smell the faint scent of cherry lip-gloss, and whispered. “You’re still a virgin?”

Seeing as this was the first time a beautiful woman had ever been this close to her in years, not counting her sister, Elsa wasn’t entirely sure what to do with herself. She didn’t know where to look, or where not to look. She resorted to looking into Hannah’s eyes, no matter how trusting and…intimate they looked. “Yeah…yeah I’m still a virgin. I’m 21 and still a virgin, are you happy now?”

“No no, it’s okay you don’t have to be embarrassed. That’s actually very admirable, but…well see, it just doesn’t seem right for you to lose your virginity under these circumstances.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but I don’t exactly have a lot of other women lining up to…you know.”

“Why not?” Hannah asked like that couldn’t possibly be true. “I mean I’ve only known you for five minutes, but I can still tell that you’re sweet, honest, ridiculously attractive…there’s gotta be someone out there for you.”

“Th…” Elsa hesitated. “N-no, no there isn’t.”

“You hesitated there.” Hannah squinted. “Come on Joan, don’t lie to me, tell me who it is.”

Elsa really didn’t want to, this woman was nice and all, and she seemed overall trustworthy but…this was something she had never told anyone. Why would she spill her secret to a stranger? And then she remembered that this all wouldn’t matter in two weeks, so what was the point in keeping secrets?

She bit her lip, and then said the words she kept locked tight inside her head. “My sister…I wanna do my sister okay?”

Hannah was immediately taken aback, her emerald eyes widened and Elsa could see her mouth trying to form words. “…oh.”

This was about the reaction she was expecting, it was just missing the raging torrent of disgust and grimacing. “Yeah, I want to have sex with my sister. So now that that’s out of the way, you can leave if I’ve made you like super uncomfortable now.”

“No! I mean…I’m sorry that was just…so unexpected.” Hannah let out a breath and composed herself, flashing a comforting smile back at the traumatized woman, “You’re in love with your sister, that’s perfectly fine.”

Wait…

Elsa shook her head, thinking she may have heard that wrong. “I’m sorry, did you say love?”

“Yeah, love! And normally this would be, you know, a big social taboo but…hey we’re all just looking to spend our last days happy right? So I think that you should-“

“Back up a second there Hannah.” Elsa cautioned, it seemed that she hadn’t been as clear as she thought she was. “There’s no…I’m not in love with my sister okay?”

“…I’m sorry?”

“I mean yeah I love her in a sisterly way and all that, but I don’t love her like that. If I did…well that’d just be sick.”

“But you said…”

“I never said I was in love with her, I said I wanted to fuck her. There’s a difference.”

“I-I don’t…I’m not sure I understand.”

“What’s so hard to understand about this?” Elsa was actually getting a bit frustrated that Hannah wasn’t getting this, so she decided to just go for broke. “I want my extremely hot, eighteen-year-old sister. I want to ravage her, I want to take her, and I want to spend the last twelve days on this Earth screwing her brains out. I want to pin her up against a wall so hard she leaves a permanent mark on it. I want to crack all the headboards in our fucking house. I want to do her until she can’t walk or see straight. I…want…to have sex…with my sister.”

There was a painfully awkward silence after the end of her hormone-induced tirade. Elsa felt completely exposed again, like she had said those things loud enough for the world to hear. When in reality, the only ones that heard her were a couple of confused birds and an attractive woman who's jaw had just dropped to the floor.

Hannah stammered out an unintelligible mess of noises, looking like she had no idea where she was or what the hell she was doing here. After another minute of stammering, she finally got up out of her chair and muttered out, “I have to go.”

* * *

Elsa was all kinds of relieved when she finally opened the front door of her house, and just a tad bit disappointed that things didn’t turn out better with Hannah. Although she wasn’t surprised that they hadn’t. After all, how else was she expecting the woman to react after her needlessly smutty confession?

She walked over to her living room, where Anna sat watching TV in nothing but a tank top and shorts. “Hey! How’d it go?” her sister asked eagerly.

With zero amounts of shame, Elsa looked the redhead up and down unsuspiciously, savoring the sight under the pretense of it being nothing more than a sisterly glance. “She never showed up," he lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My search history is super weird now, I probably should have used incognito mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Three: The Best House Call Ever**

“Wake up, wake up, wake  _ up _ !”

Elsa forcibly awoke from her slumber and felt the weight of a blurry figure pushing on her like she was being brought back to life by the worst CPR technique ever. As soon as her vision finally caught up, she could accurately see that it was her sister, who was way too eager this early in the morning.

“…Anna? What the hell, what time is it?” she muttered.

“10 AM," her sister replied. “Now hurry up you need to get ready!”

“Ready for wh…alright can you get off of me now?!” Elsa didn’t mean for that to sound so laced with anger, but she couldn’t help herself. What with the whole situation feeling like she was being told to get ready for school.

Anna listened and sat next to Elsa as she slowly sat up. “Sorry, I’m just  _ really  _ excited and she’s gonna be here in like an hour so you gotta hurry up and look presentable!”

“Wait what? Anna…” Elsa groaned. “Oh my god, Anna, what did you do this time?”

“Glad you asked!” Anna bounced on the bed like an excited puppy, and Elsa notices two things that make her realize she's not wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Which wakes her up fast. “So I was watching TV last night and this commercial came up about this woman who can ‘show you a good time’, her words not mine, and so-“

“You called up an escort on TV?!”

“No, well- alright first of all she’s not an escort okay?” Anna corrected. “And second of all, I wasn’t done. I saw the ad and got the idea to look up some, you know, women _ like _ her in our area.”

Elsa really did  _ not  _ want to hear the rest of this, she shuffled her feet up and smothered her head into her lap. “Oh my god Anna…” she mumbled.

“So after like an  _ hour  _ of…really interesting research, I found the perfect woman for you! So I talked to her and she agreed to come over in a bit, she said she was seriously booked up last night and this was the only time she was free. So get your butt outta bed and clean yourself up!”

“Anna no! I am  _ not  _ going through with this," Elsa protested.

“Oh yes you are, I spent good money on this woman so you are going to have sex with her or else!” Anna replied like a mother telling their child to eat their peas.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes you are!"

“No I’m  _ not _ !”

“ _ Yes  _ you are!”

“No I’m not!”

* * *

Yes she was.

Elsa had no idea how her sister did it, but after a few more minutes of childish bickering, Anna was able to wear her down. And now she was anxiously waiting for a knock at the door. She at least wanted to know what this woman looked like, but Anna wasn’t giving her any information other than she was, in her words, really pretty and really professional. Whatever that meant.

She shifted in her chair, straightening out her jeans for the hundredth time. Anna, sitting right next to her, showed the same amount of joy on her face that one got when they were next in line for Space Mountain.

“Come on sis, what are you so afraid of?” Anna asked innocently. “I’m sure things will go all right.”

“I’m not  _ afraid _ , I’m just…just…” Elsa wondered whether now would be a good time to tell her sister what it is she really wanted. After all, she had already said it out loud once, how hard could it be to say it again? “I-“

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Anna bounded off the couch. “Ooh, that must be her! Come on Elsa let’s not keep her waiting!”

The blonde wasn’t entirely sure why she had to get up, after all the couch was comfortable and she was perfectly okay with just sitting on it…forever, and yet she got up anyway. She heard the door open and her sister gasp, “Oh wow you’re a lot prettier in person.”

The stranger chuckled and responded with the smoothest, most sultry, most…British voice that Elsa had ever heard. “Why thank you, may I come in?” She hadn’t even seen the woman yet, but her accent alone had to out her as some sort of bombshell.

And as she rounded the corner towards the front door, she realized that she couldn’t have been more right.

She looked the woman accompanying her sister up and down, admiring the sight shamelessly. She had long, flawless legs that complemented her stunning hips hugging a slick, jet black skirt. Her breasts were…huge. Just, like huge. Elsa had literally no other words to describe them other than “huge”. And she may or may not have lingered there for a bit before actually looking the figure in her eyes, cunning yet still trustworthy. Like a cat. A cat with huge breasts.

Elsa shook her head to get rid of that mental image and surprised even herself when she began to speak. “H-hi, I’m…I’m Elsa. I’m not sure what my sister’s told you about me…”

“Oh don’t worry dear, your sister has said only good things about you.” The woman stretched out her hand, fingernails painted a deep crimson red. “I’m Jennifer by the way.”

With slight reluctance Elsa shook Jennifer’s hand, noting how soft her creamy white skin was.

“Well I am  _ very  _ glad you two are getting along so nicely,” Anna added cheerfully. “Now you two have fun, I’m just gonna go listen to music, or watch TV, or just...something loud.”

As much as she hated to admit it…maybe Elsa could actually go through with this. Maybe she could enjoy the company of this gorgeous woman and put her perverted thoughts about her sister at ease.

“Oh, did you not want to join us?”

Or maybe not.

Jennifer’s inquiry was so innocent yet so scandalous, it made even Anna blush. And Elsa was doing her impression of the least helpful statue ever. She didn’t speak or move like a normal functioning person usually does.

“Wh-no! No no no no no that’s…that’s not happening.” Anna stammered. “So, ahem, you two just…you two have fun! I’ll be here when you’re finished- I mean! Umm…when you two get done…with your business…yeah.”

And if she was capable of showing any emotion, Elsa may have been amused at her sister’s flustered stuttering.

* * *

“You haven’t said a word since we came up here, are you alright darling?” Jennifer asked as she took off her leather jacket and placed it on Elsa’s bed.

This was true, Elsa hadn’t uttered a single syllable since they somehow made it into her room, but through a monumental effort, she shook her head and finally forced herself to speak. Mainly just to keep up appearances and make this awkward scenario less awkward. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I was just...”

“Oh don’t worry I know exactly what’s on your mind.” The woman curled her lips into a smirk, accented by lipstick as red as her fingernails. And as red as her tight blouse that housed her huge breasts.

“What, um…what do you mean?” Elsa replied nervously as she held a vise grip on her doorknob.

“I have been in this business for a long time, I’ve noticed a few tells in many of my clients that give them away like that.” Jennifer snapped her fingers together and began to walk towards the slowly shrinking blonde. “You’re still thinking about my inquiry, aren’t you?”

“Your inqu…your uh….your what?”

Jennifer continued to saunter over to Elsa until she was face to face with her. “You are so precious.” She giggled before leaning in even closer.

Elsa was absolutely certain that this had to be the universal sign for a kiss, it had to be. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of strawberry shampoo from the woman’s straight, dark hair and waited…and waited…and waited…. Until finally she realized that Jennifer had moved her pursuit elsewhere and had actually leaned in to whisper in Elsa’s ear.

“Just say the word and I can have your sister with us in a heartbeat…”

Elsa bolted away from the door and paced towards her bed, if only just to have some room to breathe. She made sure not to look the stunningly perceptive woman see her when she unconvincingly said, “Whoa there! That’s…that’s not what I want! That’s crazy.”

She heard Jennifer laugh behind her. “Oh my, you are so transparent it’s actually quite adorable. You don’t have to lie to me, or yourself.”

“I’m not…” Elsa tensed up instantly, but then sighed. There was no point to this. “…I’m not lying to myself.”

“You want your sister. Honestly I think that’s fairly admirable.”

Now there were words that even Elsa found a bit strange. She turned around with a raised eyebrow, “Really? Cause admirable wasn’t the first word  _ I  _ thought of. I mean if you knew what thoughts went through my head every time she stretched, or bent over, or…did just about anything really...”

“Well let me ask you a question Elsa.”

“Alright if you’re gonna ask me when I plan on telling her, I’m stopping you right there…because I don’t know, okay?”

“Actually that’s  _ not  _ what I was going to ask.” Jennifer walked back towards Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. “When you do tell her, and I know you will, what are you going to do with her?”

“Erm…what do you mean?” Elsa asked, even though she had a slight suspicion she already knew what the woman meant.

“Well as Anna tells me, you’re still a virgin. So when you do finally romance each other, how will you know what to do?”

That’s exactly where Elsa thought she was going with that. “Well I’ve…I’ve done some research beforehand.” And by research she meant watching porn. “So…I  _ think  _ I have a gist of what I could, you know, do.”

The more they stayed on this subject, the more uncomfortable she got. Not at the subject matter per se, but with the way Jennifer just kept digging into her deepest desire and unearthing just how unprepared she actually was if things actually swung in her favor. All of a sudden a thought popped in her head, an incredibly stupid thought. But she was already in this deep, she may as well keep going. “Hey, um…maybe you could…teach me?”

“Teach you?” Jennifer questioned. “Do you mean…”

“Yeah, I’m just saying that…you know maybe if I got some pointers I’d actually be prepared when-  _ if-  _ it happens.” Elsa felt her stomach twist and tie into several knots, she couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. “So…do you think you could show me how to, ahem…please her right?”

Jennifer actually looked like she was pondering this, “Hmm…well we do have about an hour left, and this is technically what I was hired for.”

“So…will you help me?” Elsa asked with a hopeful, almost eager, look in her eyes.

“Oh…well I don’t see why not! I have to say, your sister is a lucky girl.”

And that was how Elsa lost her virginity to a British sounding escort with huge breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah if you thought I was going to drag out the whole Elsa having sex thing, you’re crazy. Hey on the bright side, she has all the tools she needs now to screw her sister. …I cannot believe I just wrote that. I’m going to hell aren’t I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Four: A Night on the Town**

Well…Elsa got what she wanted. Or at the very least, half of it. And if she was really honest with herself, she didn’t really feel much. No sensible amount of exhilaration, no feelings of shame for giving up her virginity to someone other than her sister (who she still  _ really  _ wanted to have sex with), just…nothing. When she laid on the bed while Jennifer put on her clothes, all she could really think was “…that’s it?”

So she decided to keep her mind occupied from her thoughts of nothingness and focus on someone else’s needs for a change, like a decent human being. Which is how she found herself in a sequined, crystal blue dress at the fanciest of fancy restaurants with her sister, who wore a crimson red dress with thin straps that showed off the perfect brushing of freckles all across her collarbone.

How did they afford the dresses? And why exactly are people still working anyway when they won’t need to in ten days? Well there’s a real simple answer for that: denial. Some people were deep in it, some people weren’t. Some people still thought the news report was a sick joke, so they kept on with their lives like nothing was going to change. And then there were others who, well, thought the exact opposite and decided to live life to the fullest. These were people like Anna and Elsa, and people like the owners of the shop where they got their dresses who decided to leave their store unattended.

Anna had always dreamed of going to this place since it first opened up. It was an extravagant building named  _ Un Bâtiment de Fantaisie _ in the middle of town right on the outskirts of a bustling shopping center. The flawless bricked structure had a tunnel-like entrance that housed the most sophisticated of atmospheres. Inside, there were many tables with spotless white tablecloths and dishes and utensils of the same hue. The bar centered in the very back was made of smooth mahogany and had almost half-empty shelves with several types of alcoholic beverages. And at the very center of the restaurant was a stunning, jet black piano with golden trim, being played by an equally as stunning pianist.

“I can’t believe we’re finally here! This is so nice, right Elsa?...Elsa?”

Why didn’t she feel a thing after she did it with Jennifer? She should have at least felt some sort of relief that she at least had a tiny bit of experience now, right? What did this mean? How could she tell Anna about her one final wish now? And was it just her, or was the pianist a complete goddess? Like…she could think that right? She could have super naughty thoughts about what she wanted to do to the pianist on the bench she was sitting on while still remaining loyal to her goal of doing Anna?

“Elsa!”

“What?! Um I mean…what?” Elsa said after finally ripping her gaze away from the brunette playing Chopin. Or Beethoven. Or…honestly they all sounded the same.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked with a glare. “Because you’ve been super out of it ever since we got inside.”

“I, erm yeah I’m fine. I’m just…hungry, yeah that’s all. I just need some food. So what do they serve here anyway? Caviar? Fried caviar? Caviar on a stick?”

Elsa immediately wanted to take back her lame joke when she saw that Anna’s expression hadn’t changed. The redhead sighed, “Can you please take this seriously? I helped  _ you  _ out, all I’m asking is that you do the same.”

“I know, and I will,” Elsa said, “I’m sorry Anna, I don’t wanna ruin this night for you.” She propped up her menu again to hide the shame on her face. “So what do you wanna order? Seriously, I’m paying.”

She didn’t hear an instant response from her sister, but Elsa didn’t want to risk peering up to meet an unchanged, piercing glare.

“I think I’ll have the chicken,” Anna finally stated without saying anything else.

Despite the sense of dread coming over her, Elsa took a chance and looked up, only to find herself looking at a folded piece of paper with gold cursive font on it. Like some sort of shield. “Umm…what kind?” she asked.

“Grilled,” her sister responded coldly, so much so that Elsa decided to just bite the bullet and put her own menu down.

“Anna come on, I said I’m sorry. Now what gives? Did I do something  _ else _ wrong from the time I picked up my menu to the time I put it down? Why are you still so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Anna replied while still holding up her damn menu.

“Yes you are. Now can you just- dammit Anna, look at me!” Elsa reached over towards her sister and forcefully pulled down her paper defense. She almost flinched when she saw the scornful, unforgiving emerald eyes of her sister. “I…I said I’m s-sorry, alright? Now I’m…I’m starting to think that this is about more than just my stupid joke so…so can you please tell me what I did wrong?”

The two sisters sat silently at their table, amidst the ambient sounds of less scathing conversations and gorgeous piano music. Elsa was shakily determined not to say anything else until Anna finally spoke, and after what seemed like five minutes of this (in which not a single waiter even showed up to at least take their drink orders), her sister finally did.

“...you never told me how it was, okay? That’s why I’m upset.”

“How… _ what _ was?” Elsa replied skeptically. There was no way she could possibly mean…

“The sex, okay? I’m…” Anna stopped herself, she leaned in closer and whispered. “I’m talking about the sex. I’m upset because we share everything with each other, but you haven’t told me a damn thing about it. I mean I  _ paid  _ for it remember?”

“Yeah I remember, you don’t need to remind me about  _ that  _ part,” Elsa whispered back. “And...well…”

“Well what?”

Elsa was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, she  _ wanted _ to go out so she could clear her head and  _ not  _ talk about what happened yesterday. But on the other hand…this was Anna. She could never say no to Anna, no matter how odd the request. After another minute of emotional turmoil (in which a waiter  _ still  _ hadn’t shown up to their table), Elsa decided against her own wishes.

“It was…weird okay? It was just weird. It didn’t feel good, but it didn’t feel bad either. It was just…weird. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Huh,” Anna replied neutrally. “Well that’s understandable.”

“It is?”

“Well yeah, I mean this is something you really wanted to do right? And it’s not like you to just take the easy way out whenever you want something. And now that you  _ did _ , I guess it just doesn’t feel right.”

“…I think you’re right.” Or half right, at least. What she wanted was to get laid, and with Anna most of all. But no matter how much she tried to justify the whole “wanting experience before doing it with her sister” thing, the fact of the matter is that she took a shortcut. A very sexy shortcut. “Fuck I’m so sorry Anna.”

“Sorry? What for?”

“I’m sorry for...just roping you into this whole thing. I’m sorry for, you know, letting you pay for an escort.”

And this was true. Or at least half true. But in that very moment, it wasn’t what she was sorry about. Elsa felt like she betrayed Anna; as ridiculous as it sounded, she felt as if she wasted her one perfect opportunity for something special on someone that didn’t completely fit the bill. But she didn’t mean to say she was sorry out loud, and needed to come up with some half-truth on the spot.

“She wasn’t an escort. But I forgive you anyway, and besides you know I’d do anything for you.”

Elsa chuckled, “Why? Because the world’s ending?”

“No it’s cause I’m your sister and I love you.”

A strange knot tightened in Elsa’s stomach, a feeling of guilt that was becoming more and more familiar. She decided to do the unhealthy thing and push the feeling down and deny it for the time being.

“And as your sister, I have to say I don’t agree with how you went about this goal either.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one that found Jennifer remember? If you didn’t want me to have sex with her then why go through with it?”

Anna shrugged, “Hindsight, I guess. I’m just saying that maybe the other reason it just felt weird is cause maybe you had someone else in mind this whole time.”

Elsa froze as she sensed her sister getting much closer to the mark. “What, uh…what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be that special someone you had in mind this whole time right? So who is it? Come on you can tell me.” Anna propped her chin up in her hands, smiling eagerly as she waited for her sister’s answer. It was absolutely adorable, and in that dress with those perfect freckles, Elsa had to admit that it was even a bit sexy.

This was it, this was Elsa’s chance to finally come clean. To finally confess to Anna what it is she’s wanted for so long. All she needed to say was one word: “You.” She repeated it over and over in her mind, but her lips just wouldn’t cooperate. They stayed tightly pursed, to the point that Elsa was debating on forcefully opening them up with her own two hands. No matter how weird or barbaric that might look. All she needed was to say one word, one word and this would finally be out in the open. Just one damn word. She took a deep breath and finally opened her mouth to say-

“I am so sorry for the wait, would you both like to start with some drinks or are you ready to order?”

Elsa looked up and stared daggers at the most ill-timed waiter ever, almost letting out a groan in the process. She was  _ so  _ close, and now the moment was gone.

“Umm…yeah I'm ready to order!” Anna spoke for the both of them. “What about you, sis?”

The blonde blinked and straightened out her face, thinking it best to not try and murder an innocent man with her eyes. She took one passing glance at the menu and put on a fake smile. “I’ll just have whatever my sister’s having.”

Next time, she told herself.

Next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Five: When the Student Is Ready…**

You know those shows where the main characters decide to get off their butts and do something with their lives rather than spend their afternoons in a bar or a coffee shop or their living room? And so they go down to their town’s recreation center on the day where they conveniently have a butt ton of classes where people can learn something new that day? Yeah, that’s pretty much how today was shaping up for Elsa and Anna.

Item number 1,067 on Anna’s bucket list just so happened to be learning something new. And Elsa being the loving sister she was, who totally didn’t just want to keep away from her own fantasies for a bit longer, supported her in this endeavor.

So Elsa drove to the Arendelle Recreation Center (cleverly abbreviated as “ARC” in big purple letters on the front of the building) with her completely over-prepared sister in tow. The center was a wide, two-story cement building with a walkway adorned with colorful plants and a well-kept lawn that, at the moment, had children kicking a soccer ball around. On the right side of the building was a fenced-off area that housed tennis and basketball courts, all filled to reasonable capacity with adults wearing shorts two sizes too small or two sizes too big.

“Okay! Let’s go learn something new!” Anna proclaimed as she hugged her bulging backpack tight like a teddy bear.

Elsa looked her sister up and down in a non-perverted fashion and remarked sarcastically, “You sure you have everything you need?”

The redhead picked up on her sister’s tone and frowned, “Hey,  _ someone  _ had to do the packing alright? You didn’t even bring anything with you.”

“Not true, I brought my phone. And my wallet. Besides, I’m pretty sure this place gives us supplies,” Elsa reasoned while gesturing to the building. “Anyway come on, let’s going. You don’t want to miss out on any classes, do you? ...Anna?”

She looked to her right and noticed that her sister and her backpack filled with half their house was nowhere to be found. Gone without a trace, like a packrat ninja. Just then, she heard a knock at her driver-side window and turned to see Anna looking at her incredulously. “Come on Elsa, we’re gonna be late!”

“How did you…never mind.” Elsa sighed and turned off her car. As she watched her sister bound towards the glass double doors she shook her head, today was either going to mind-numbingly boring or the most hectic day of her life. And honestly, she didn’t know which outcome she dreaded the most.

* * *

After a mountain of paperwork that they had to sign because Anna signed up for every available class, they finally got the ball rolling on the whole “learn something new” escapade.

Their first venture was a baking class and on the menu for today was chocolate cake. The smell of sugar and chocolate, and the fact that their teacher was incredibly hot, piqued Elsa’s interest and made her slightly optimistic over the outcome of the class.

That is until they started baking.

Elsa was culinarily challenged. If you asked her to make anything other than ramen or cereal, then you may as well have asked her to shoot ice out of her hands. And Anna wasn’t much help either; as the lesson went on and the mess piled up around their workstation, the ambitious redhead realized she would much rather eat cake then make it.

The combination of a sister who was a worse assistant than a folding chair, and a sister who was getting more flour on her apron than in the actual mix, made for a recipe for disaster. When everything was said and done, they technically did make a chocolate cake. It was leaning, burnt on the bottom, and the chocolate icing looked like it was spread by a five-year-old, but it was a chocolate cake nonetheless.

After washing themselves off, they stepped foot inside their next class: drumming. And as soon as they stepped inside, it was clear that they read the brochure wrong. What the two sisters expected was a long line of drum sets all pristine and ready to be played by total amateurs and one person who actually knew what they were doing. But instead what they got were two long tables parallel to each other, with a line of these rubber discs and drumsticks on each table. There wasn’t a single drum in sight.

Apparently they had signed up for some sort of introductory class, where they teach children and the musically challenged how to drum without actually putting them on expensive equipment that they could easily break from their stupidity. Which meant no actual drumming. Which meant both Elsa and Anna were out of there in a hurry.

Their third stop was an archery class, and as soon as they knew that they were going to be using actual bows, Anna was dead set on staying. Elsa, while admittedly a little interested, decided to sit this one out and just watch her sister instead. With her luck, she probably would have shot and killed herself with one of the arrows. And the more Elsa watched, the more she was surprised by her sister.

Surprised by how much she sucked.

Anna wasn’t some sort of Olympic athlete by any means, but she was still in much better shape than her older sister. After all, she was in track in high school, and in the gym she did more than just stay on the treadmill for half an hour before leaving. But even with the elevated base amount of muscle, she still struggled with pulling the string back and keeping it steady. The lack of steadiness in her arms caused the redhead to let the arrow fly as soon as she pulled back, most of the time without even aiming.

So while others were having no problems at least hitting the target, Anna was hitting anything but. She let her twentieth arrow loose, put her bow down, and shook her arms with a slight wince on her face. “Wow, this is…a lot harder than I thought.”

Elsa admired her sister’s optimism, if she had missed horribly twenty times she would have done more with that bow. And would have said something with a lot more expletives. She sat up off the grass and walked over to her tired sister, “You wanna go to the next class?”

“Um…” Anna bit her lip, looked out at her target, and then looked down at the bow laying in the grass. “Yeah…yeah I think I’m ready.”

As they walked back inside the rec center, Elsa felt like she should say something. Past her little sister’s permanent smile on her face, there had to at least be a bit of dejection. At least this discouraging feeling over not being able to get anything right today. “I’m sorry things haven’t really turned out how you wanted them to today, Anna.” she said.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Anna asked curiously.

“Well it’s just that…you know, I thought you’d feel bad about not learning anything yet is all. And I just wanted you to know-“

“Whoa there, slow your role sister. What do you mean I haven’t learned anything yet?” Anna spoke like she was offended, which caught Elsa off guard.

“I-I just mean…I just uh…well see we’ve been to three classes already, two technically, and they haven’t really…you know, gone our way. I just didn’t want you to be discouraged over that.”

Luckily for Elsa, her sister’s expression changed from offended to just plain confused. Which she counted as a nice save in her book. “Elsa…I didn’t expect to be some ‘master of all trades’ or whatever when I got here. I knew I would suck at some things, but the point is I’m  _ learning.  _ That’s why I wanted to do this, not to be some sort of master chef or drummer. I mean if things work out in one of these classes and I end up being super good at something, then I think that’d be pretty cool too but I am far from discouraged. I’m actually having a lot of fun!"

“…you are?”

“Well yeah!” the redhead interjected cheerily. “Aren’t you?”

No. Not even a little bit. She may have been having a little bit of fun at the beginning but as of now she really wasn’t. But there was no way she could tell her sister that and ruin her good mood. “Yeah, I guess so," she lied.

“Good! Cause we’ve got about three more classes to do. And…oh good the next one is swimming. I could go for some cold water after being out in the sun for long.”

“Sounds great!”

* * *

Swimming was not going to be great. At all.

And it wasn’t the overwhelming smell of chlorine that made Elsa think so, or the fact that she was wearing a lame purple one-piece courtesy of the ARC, or even the screaming children and constant splashing. No, what made her believe this had just walked out of the changing rooms.

It seems that Anna’s over-preparation carried over into any sort of swimming scenario because she just so happened to have packed a bathing suit. And it…was…not okay.

The two pieces of fabric that covered her sister’s bare necessities were a green hue that perfectly matched the color of her eyes. In all honesty, it was pretty much the most basic of bathing suits that anyone could find at any store ever. But it was the fact that her  _ sister  _ was wearing it, the same sister she was right now thinking of ripping off said bathing suit and doing naughty things in the shower with, which elevated its status.

Elsa was so busy trying to analyze every curve and contour that she almost didn’t hear her sister ask, “You ready?”

“Erm, I uh…ahem…y-yeah! Yeah, I’m…I’m good now.” She replied smoothly.

“Alright then let’s hurry up and get to the other side, I think they’re starting.” Anna grabbed her sister’s hand and led them to the other side of the pool.

As they walked, Elsa probably could have averted her gaze anywhere else. Literally anywhere else. But instead, her eyes rested on her sister’s barely covered backside. Her perfect, slightly bouncy, barely covered backside.

Luckily she had the wherewithal to stop ogling once they got near actual people that could see them. The class was relatively packed as it took up about a quarter of the pool. Bodies of varying types waded around in the pool. Some young, some old, some relatively fit, and some that made Elsa wonder whether they were also part buoy. But none of them were Anna’s.

The teacher at the head of the pack looked at the two sisters as they touched down into the cold water. Elsa hated the cold, but she looked back at her sister and everything was okay again.

Elsa felt the next half hour or so go by in a blur. All she could make out was the teacher talking about some stuff or whatever, and then he let them loose for a bit so they could get down the basics, and other unimportant events transpired. However, there was one part of the class that was burned into her mind.

There was a lot of…touching.

Everyone was required to have a partner for the remainder of the class and, well it made perfect sense that Elsa and Anna would be partners. And it would make perfect sense that a big part of learning how to swim would be floating and learning how to use your arms and legs and stuff. And it also made perfect sense that that required someone holding you while you practice using your arms and legs and stuff. So Elsa probably should have been prepared to hold onto her sister for some parts of the class, right?

Wrong. She was nowhere near ready.

And thank goodness Anna was so focused on the class itself because if she wasn’t, she would have seen her sister practically swoon every time she had to grab her sides and legs.

So many interjecting thoughts raced through Elsa’s mind, like how toned Anna’s midsection and calves were, and how thin the bikini fabric was every time she “accidentally” brushed over them with her elbow or back of her hand, and how wet Anna was. Because of the water! Because of the water...

Nonetheless, this was the longest half hour of Elsa’s life. And suffice it to say that she had much to deposit in a certain bank that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t get the last line? Go and Google “Spank Bank”. …actually you know what, don’t do that. Yeah I know it ended pretty abruptly but I didn’t want to drag out the chapter much longer and this felt like a good fit to end it anyway.
> 
> But for those who just absolutely need to know what happens for the rest of the day, well I guess I can tell you: They take a class on knitting, and then one on drawing. After that they go home and Elsa spends her night doing naughty things in the shower and in her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Six: The One Where Things Get Complicated**

Elsa had not moved from her spot on the couch for the past two hours. After waking up early in the morning to the sounds of birds chirping and cars driving and people doing people things, she got up out of bed, grabbed her blanket, and went straight to the couch.

She should have felt at least a little bit guilty, after all why the hell was she wasting her last days on Earth watching TV? But to be honest, Elsa didn’t really care. This had been one of the most eventful weeks of her life, and she wasn’t exactly a firm believer in spending every waking moment of her final days “living it up”. That was never her style. Besides, she still had a lot of time to cross everything off her stupidly short, one-sentence bucket list.

Unfortunately for Elsa, the time for rest and relaxation was about to come to an abrupt end. “Elsa! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Too lazy to even move her eyes, Elsa kept them glued to the TV screen as she replied to her exasperated sister. “Um…watching TV?”

“Well get up! We gotta be at the park in an hour.”

“Park?” Elsa asked confused. “Why do we have to be at the-“

She stopped talking once she finally made an effort to look at the redhead who, because her life wasn’t gratuitously smutty already, happened to be wearing a lacey red bikini underneath a thin white t-shirt and snug denim shorts. The only  _ reason _ she stopped talking was to make sure she didn’t say anything too…actually it was just so she didn’t say anything.

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you.” Anna spoke as she walked towards Elsa, who was struggling with the desire for her sister to both keep her distance and come closer. Regardless, Anna sat on the couch and leaned on her older sister like she was a huge, flustered, blonde-haired pillow. “I was up last night on Facebook and got this notification from one of my friends about this huuuuuuuuuuge water-gun fight over at the park. I thought it would be pretty fun!”

“N-no offense Anna but...none of what you just said is my definition of ‘fun’,” Elsa replied, trying her best to only look at her sister's face.

“Come on sis, do you really wanna spend your last days watching TV?”

“…actually yeah.”

“Well I don’t, and I’m not going to let you either. Elsa, come with me! Pleeeeeeease?” Anna started to beg; and knowing her little sister, Elsa knew she would soon start with those puppy dog eyes that she could never say no to. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling as Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s and drew out the word “Please”.

“Anna no, I’m not doing this,” the blonde asserted with faltering confidence.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!” Anna started to shake Elsa’s arm, which caused it to press into her shirt multiple times, giving the older girl a hint of contact with the soft skin underneath.

“St-still no.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?!?!”

Honestly, Elsa actually  _ wanted _ to be interested in going to this ridiculous event, but for the life of her, she just couldn’t see what was so fun about it. A bunch of young people running around spraying each other with water guns like they’re six years old again, people would get super wet…certain people’s clothes would get utterly soaked through…a certain redhead would probably ditch her damp t-shirt altogether and just run around in her bikini top and shorts…

* * *

They got to the park in record time.

As much as Elsa hated to admit it, the weather outside was freaking gorgeous. The sun’s rays kissed the ground and gave light to this cool, 76-degree day (she wasn’t some sort of freak thermometer, Elsa’s phone told her the temperature). The freshly cut grass tickled the sides of their shoes and the colored flags and banners that indicated the location of the event swayed gently in the breeze. All around them were tables with water guns of varying sizes, and next to almost every table were red coolers filled to the brim with water balloons.

Over enthused volunteers stood behind each table with glowing smiles, handing out the weaponry to the masses. Seeing everyone in swimsuits and summer attire made Elsa, donning a thin light blue polo and jeans, feel overdressed.

“Wow! This is even better than I imagined!” Anna piped in cheerily while skipping over to one of the tables. “Isn’t this amazing, Elsa?”

Elsa glanced around, stopping for a split second to look at her transparently clothed sister, and answered back. “I mean I made the mistake of wearing my favorite pair of jeans but other than that it does seem pretty cool.”

“Pssh, and you just wanted to stay inside and watch TV.” The redhead grabbed her sister’s wrist with both hands and pulled them further into the fray. “Come on, let’s get our guns before they start without us!”

They stopped at what they assessed was the shortest line and waited anxiously. Pop music boomed through large speakers somewhere off in the distance, creating a fitting mix of background music. Once they got to the front, the sisters were greeted by a tan, muscular man with slicked-back brown hair, and neon green swimming trunks that hung dangerously low. He flashed a pearly, white smile and spoke with a voice that oozed a perpetual sense of optimism, “Welcome to the biggest water gun fight on the planet! What can I get you, ladies?”

Elsa looked down at the remaining guns on the plastic table, there was still a bit of selection that ranged from a small pistol to a large black rifle that looked way too heavy to be carried even with both hands. She settled on a purple and green pistol, eyeing it curiously. “So, uh…how does this whole event work anyway?”

“Oh, well we’re going to explain the rules pretty soon but the gist of it is that we’ll spend the next couple of hours just blasting each other with water. It’s a pretty therapeutic way to spend Armageddon, don’t you think?”

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call this Armageddon, but I get it.”

“Elsa come on, everyone’s leaving without us!”

The blonde turned around and saw her sister waving at her frantically, a familiar rifle slung over her right shoulder. She kept a short distance away from the redhead, solely to watch her hips sway as they walked over to where the crowd was gathering.

* * *

There was no prize, and there weren’t going to be any winners (or rather there was no way to actually keep score), and there were basically no rules other than to keep away from physical violence. And yet they still divided the large crowd into two teams. One team wore purple visors, the other team wore green. Due to random chance, Elsa and Anna were put on separate teams.

Elsa tugged at her purple visor, trying her best not to accidentally get elbowed by her “comrades”. They stood on one end of the large field, and their “enemies” stood on the other. Off in the distance, a timpani that they somehow acquired banged a heart-pounding cadence, counting down the time till the event was officially underway.

She caught the eye of her sister amidst the sea of green visors, and she made sure not to lose sight of her once an air horn sounded off and everyone stampeded with a roaring cry that rivaled most war grounds. Elsa ran as fast as her worn-down tennis shoes could carry her to avoid being trampled, and in seconds she was bombarded with cool water soaking her from head to toe. How was this supposed to last for two hours again?

The clamoring sounds of excited cheers mixed with the distant faintness of the music starting up again, Elsa felt this unorthodox mix of claustrophobia and enjoyment.

And she hadn’t pulled her trigger once. No, she was saving her ammo for a certain someone, and she had no clue where to start looking seeing as everyone had started to blur into one huge blob of bright colors.

Luckily she didn’t have to search for long.

Elsa felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and push her onto the grass. She looked up after regaining her bearings and stared almost cross-eyed into the orange barrel of a large gun. From the top of the barrel, she could barely make out the silhouette of pigtails blocking out the sun.

“I know what you’re thinking.” She heard the silhouette ask in a poor attempt to sound gruff and intimidating, and instead sounding like someone with a bad cold. “Did she fire five shots or six? Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this is a…uh….um…”

The barrel pulled away and Elsa regained the whole of her vision, she looked on amusingly as her sister looked at her rifle with a cutesy, confused expression. “Shoot, what’s this thing called again?”

In an impressive display of cat-like reflexes that she gained from sitting on the couch for hours, Elsa grabbed at Anna’s waist and switched both their positions so that she was on top. She pointed her fully loaded pistol right at her sister’s forehead. “That was the worst Clint Eastwood expression I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey!” Anna pouted while still maintaining her cross-eyed expression, which almost made Elsa burst out laughing. “I thought it was pretty cool. And also, you’re actually like…freakishly heavy.”

“I am not!” Elsa protested as she felt her sister squirm underneath her. For obvious reasons, there was no way she would get up anytime soon.

“Yes you are, you’re crushing me.” Anna began to make noises that were a cross between equally poor attempts at coughing and choking. She twisted and turned as much as she could while grabbing at her throat. “Ack! My ribs are…being crushed. I…think…I’m…dying…bleeeeeegh…”

Anna closed her eyes and lay limp on the grass, her tongue rested outside her mouth to add more to this stunning portrayal of death straight out of Shakespeare.

Elsa rolled her eyes, gun still pointed at her sister’s face. Knowing full well how shameful and disgusting it would seem, she took a good long look at her sister, scanning her up and down and thanking her luck for being in the position she was in now. Finally, after seconds of scandalous ogling, she pulled the trigger on her gun and watched her “dead” sister’s eyes twitch at the feeling of water being mercilessly blasted onto her face.

After a few more pulls of the trigger that left emptied Elsa's gun, Anna coughed and wiped off her face. She looked up at her sister with a frown, “Gee thanks for almost drowning me.”

“Anytime.” Elsa chuckled.

* * *

After the fight was over, they were all given towels to dry themselves off. Those that remained afterward were treated to a cookout with delicious food until the sun went down.

Anna and Elsa stayed until the numbers dwindled down from the hundreds to only about twenty or so, creating a much more intimate atmosphere. The neon green swim trunks dude from before (who they never got the name of) told them that the rest of the day after the cookout was pretty much impromptu. They never planned to be out here this long afterward, yet now they were.

The remaining few took shelter under a large gazebo, reminiscing over the day and talking about what they were going to do with their remaining few. Elsa and Anna huddled underneath a shared towel as they listened to everyone’s stories.

At some point in the conversation, a couple of people had conjured guitars out of nowhere. And they sang songs that ranged from beautiful folk tunes to acoustic covers of death metal.

Elsa took this moment all in. All these random strangers going out of their way to have fun and get wet on a beautiful afternoon, and having it all culminate under a rustic metal gazebo surrounded by a starry night sky, it felt…almost cathartic.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Anna said, swaying in time to the music.

The blonde looked over at her younger sister, who looked so peaceful and whose face glowed under the moonlight. She smiled, “Yeah…it really is.”

Anna turned and flashed the same smile, which felt brighter due to her ever-present optimism. “See, this is the kind of stuff I’m gonna miss when the whole world turns to crap, you know? Moments like this, where people come together and just…enjoy life. You know what I mean?”

Elsa felt something in her stomach, like a lightning bolt that struck her dead on and scattered these shockwaves all across her body when her sister smiled at her. It was something she had never felt before, and yet she had an uneasy guess as to what it was. “Yeah, I get what you mean.” She replied while trying to push away this unwanted feeling to no avail.

“Can I be honest with you?” the redhead questioned while resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “All this crazy stuff that’s going to happen, I’ve been trying to stay positive about it but…the truth is I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m just scared of…the end, you know? You never really think about how things are gonna end until it’s staring at you right in the face. That doesn’t mean I’ll just give up on living these last few days out but…I don’t know if that feeling’s just always gonna be there.” Anna sighed, and on instinct, Elsa wrapped her arm around her discouraged little sister. “I guess…I guess I could feel a little better if I knew where your head was at. Like…are you scared of the end?”

Elsa pulled her sister closer once more on instinct, despite the roaring of her own mind’s disapproval and the deafening sounds of her heart pounding through her ears. “…I’m terrified.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Seven: The Countdown Begins**

_6 days, 19 hours, 25 minutes, 24 seconds…23 seconds…22 seconds…_

Another breaking news report in the first hours of the morning crushed the faith of any and all deniers of the end of the world. Through some voodoo math magic, the scientists over at the observatory calculated the exact time the black hole would get close enough to swallow the Earth whole.

As the seconds ticked by on the TV screen Elsa was finally struck with the reality of her situation, the reality of the whole damn world’s situation. She had less than seven days left to live life the way she wanted, less than seven days left to appreciate the beauty and grandeur of the land, and less than seven days left to keep denying the crap out of the events that transpired last night.

There was no way in hell that the feeling she got when she looked into Anna’s eyes was what she thought it was. All that she had for her sister was pure, carnal attraction; she wanted to be _on_ Anna, not _with_ her. Repeating that mantra over and over again would surely drive away these unwanted thoughts, right?

No…she had to get rid of them for good. And in her desperation, she decided there was one surefire way to do so.

She pulled out her phone and opened up Craigslist for the second time that week, navigating effortlessly for the…personal ads. Her plan was simple: find a hot chick in her area, bang her brains out, and forget that yesterday ever happened. After a half-hour of searching and messaging, she finally found someone and rushed upstairs to get her keys and freshen up.

Elsa hurriedly put on her jeans and a clean smelling shirt, she didn’t honestly care about what she wore since her clothes would be coming off soon anyway. A startlingly strong sense of urgency came over the blonde, telling her to get the hell out of there ASAP. She grabbed her keys off her desk, turned around, and jumped twenty feet in the air as her completely silent sister scared the ever-loving crap out of her.

Anna had clearly just woken up as evident by her wrinkled clothes and strung out hair, which was understandable since they had gotten back fairly late last night. “Elsa?” she muttered, “Why are you dressed up this early?”

The older girl paused, hoping that her younger sister was still too disoriented to make out the panic on her face. “U-um…early? It’s, hehe, it’s already 10 in the morning, sis.”

Anna yawned indecently, which caused her white t-shirt to rise up and show off her stomach underneath. Elsa pretended not to notice, and also pretended not to imagine what it would be like to run her hands underneath that shirt and to watch the look on Anna’s face when she…yeah Elsa pretended not to imagine any of that. “10 in the morning…really? Yeesh, I musta been out like a light.”

Elsa forced out a chuckle. “Yeah…yeah, you really were.”

“Well not like you asked or anything, but I had a _very_ good sleep.” Anna leaned on her sister’s doorframe with a tired smile. “And hey, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Uh…the question of what you’re doing dressed so early?” Anna replied with her own chuckle.

“Well technically I _did_ answer you when I said-“

“Oh my god Elsa please…” Anna interrupted with a grumble. “I’m waaaay too tired and it’s waaaay too early for this word game semantics blah. So please just...tell me what you’re up to.”

“Okay fine," Elsa sighed. “I was gonna go out to get breakfast. I had a real craving for something with eggs and bacon and we have none of that in the fridge.”

“…that’s all?” Anna looked at her sister with bewilderment. “I’m not sure why that took so long for you to say.”

“Well, uh…”

Anna gasped and pointed at Elsa dramatically. “Oh my god, you weren’t going to get me anything, were you?! You selfish little minx!”

Leave it to her younger sister to startle herself awake at the mention of food. Elsa raised an eyebrow, “Do…are you sure you know what a minx is?”

“I know enough to know that you _are_ one! Ugh, I cannot _believe_ you would go get breakfast without me. Worse than that, you were planning on spending our last _Saturday morning_ without me.”

Elsa felt overwhelmed at the abundance of italics, and also an extreme sense of guilt strike when her sister dropped that bit of perspective on her. It was just now dawning on the blonde how unreasonably selfish she was being; she had put her own confusing feelings and strong sense of denial over her own sister’s one wish to spend time with her. She dropped her keys back on her desk and rushed over to Anna, wrapping her in the tightest hug she had ever given.

The redhead was thoroughly confused but she reciprocated the hug anyway, wrapping her hands across her sister’s waist. “Um, Elsa…not that I don't appreciate the hug or anything, but are you alright?”

Elsa’s heart was racing, she tightened the embrace as a means of ignoring it. “I’m sorry Anna…I was being such a selfish asshole…and…I just…”

“Hey hey, don’t worry about it sis. It’s really nothing, I was just being dramatic for the sake of being dramatic.” Anna giggled. “If you wanna go out and get breakfast without me then it’s fine, I’m not that hungry anyway.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I hurt your feelings and I wanna make it right, so let me take you out to eat. Whatever you want.” Elsa didn’t want this hug to end, she pretended it wasn’t anything else but sisterly affection.

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

Anna giggled once more, a noise that was starting to sound like a gorgeous symphony to Elsa. “Alright, then it’s a date. But, I actually did have something I wanted us to do today.”

“Name it.”

The younger sister pulled away from the hug but kept her arms wrapped around her sister’s waist. “Can we go visit Mom and Dad?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Day Seven: Stone-Faced Confessions**

After eating their weight in McDonald's sandwiches (nothing else was open for some strange reason, almost like people decided to not come to work that day), Elsa and Anna made their way to see their parents. The older sister gripped the steering wheel so hard she was certain she was warping the leather.

They hadn’t been back to see their parents since Anna’s birthday. Truth be told, she saw this coming. She knew at some point she would need to see her parents again, but now that the day was finally here all she knew for certain was that she definitely did not want to do this.

The big reason she didn’t want to see them again was that they never truly…accepted Elsa’s choices. Well, there’s really no point in beating around the bush here, they didn’t like the fact that she was gay.

Of course, they never said this out loud, but it was so heavily implied from their body language, snide comments, and the fact that they would always make themselves scarce on the rare occasion that Elsa brought a girl home. Their hovering disapproval was also why the blonde never sealed the deal with said girls (besides the primary reason).

Every time they visited, she was more than certain that the topic of her sexuality would come up, and she was more than certain that the conversation would  _ not  _ go her way.

Anna on the other hand, was a different story. To say their parents loved her would be an understatement. They put the younger girl on a damn pedestal and praised every decision she made. She could come home with a junkie boyfriend, two crying babies under her arms, a cigarette or twenty on her lips, and a hundred-year-old jalopy out in the driveway and they’d still find ways to compliment her life choices.

And it would be so easy for Elsa to hate her sister for this, but she had enough common sense not to do so. The constant showering of praise wasn’t her fault, and to Anna’s credit, she did always try to get their parents to treat Elsa better. It never worked, though. Anna’s selflessness was without a doubt reason number one that Elsa loved her so much. In a sisterly way, not in a confusing with an overwhelming side of denial kind of way.

There was one more reason why Elsa never liked visiting her parents.

The blonde felt Anna’s hand cover her own and give it an affectionate squeeze, successfully loosening her vice grip on the steering wheel. She looked to her sister, who obviously knew what was wrong.

“Hey,” Anna said warmly. “Everything’s gonna be alright.”

Elsa sighed, trying her best to focus on the road and revel in her younger sister’s comfort at the same time. “I know…I know.”

“I’ll be by your side the whole time, you have nothing to be worried about. I’ll be  _ right  _ here, sis.” Anna gave the older girl’s hand another squeeze. “And hey, since this is pretty much my idea, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Really? And how’s that?” Elsa asked, shamelessly letting her mind wander to certain ways that her sister’s statement could be interpreted.

“Tomorrow, we get to do anything you want, literally anything. Nothing is off-limits; no matter the price and no matter who I need to beat up to make it happen, we’re gonna do it.”

No surprise here, but Elsa’s mind continued to wander as Anna continued talking. She still found it in herself to laugh at her sister’s last remark. “Wow, you know I’d actually like to see you try and beat someone up for my benefit.”

“Hey you know me, I’m a total scrapper. I used to do MMA you know.”

“Really now? And where was I when that was happening?” Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna shrugged, “I dunno. I guess you were just busy doing…’you’ stuff.”

“Which would be…?”

Anna put her hands up in mock surrender, "Hey that’s your private business, and I definitely don’t want to pry into your private business.”

This conversation about “you” stuff went on for a bit longer until finally, they got to their destination. Elsa, once again, was eternally grateful for her younger sister and her uncanny ability to always make her forget about her troubles.

“Well…” Anna sighed, “…we’re here.”

“Yeah…you ready to do this?”

The redhead took off her seatbelt and opened her door while looking at Elsa with a smirk, “I was born ready.”

The sisters both got out of the car and walked arm in arm through the solemn, open gates of the Arendelle Cemetery.

* * *

A modest breeze swept over the well-kept grass and the trees providing eternal shade for the still gravestones. The cemetery was filled with ominous and respectful silence, people like Elsa and Anna were communing with their late loved ones.

Elsa wasn’t entirely sure if she was walking on her own accord or if her sister was pulling her forward. She kept racking her brain trying to find something, anything, to say to her parents. After all, they would most likely be the last words she would ever say to them. Regardless, they finally got to the two adjacent tombstones, still clean and proper after all these months.

Anna had thought ahead and brought out some flowers, placing them on both graves. She kneeled down on the grass and rubbed her hands over the engraved names. “H-hey Mom and Dad. It’s…it’s been a while I know, but Elsa and I thought it would be a pretty jerk move if we didn’t visit you at least once during this whole…commotion.”

Elsa waited for Anna to stay silent long enough for her to say something as well, and hoping that it would take her a while.

“I know I’ve said this probably a million times but…I really love you guys.” Anna’s voice broke as she eked out that last part, she took one shaky breath before continuing. “A-and I…r-really miss you,  _ we  _ really miss you. Elsa and I...and she’ll probably kick me for saying this, but we really wish you were here right now. Sp-spending our last days together…”

Anna was right. If this were any other scenario, Elsa probably would have kicked her sister for saying that. But as soon as she heard the younger girl’s sobbing, there was something else that she knew had to be done. Elsa knelt down and draped an arm across her sister’s shoulder, pulling her in close.

“But it’s okay…it’s okay because w-we’ll see you guys soon.” Anna tried to smile weakly through her tears. “A-and we’ll sit at our kitchen table as a family again, and Mom…you’ll make your f-famous macaroni and cheese, and Dad will sit and tell us about his day at work-“

Anna collapsed in Elsa’s arms. She was struck with a sense of overwhelming sadness and she buried her face into her sister’s shirt to cover her loud sobbing. Elsa kept her arms around the redhead and continued to stay silent.

They stayed in that position for a long minute or two until Anna turned her face away from her sister’s stained shirt and back towards her parents. She was still crying, but she felt confident in her ability to speak without sobbing again.

“I l-love you, Mom and Dad, …and I…I can’t wait to…see you again.”

* * *

Those were the last words that Anna had any strength left to say. Afterward she alternated between sniffling and hiccups. A few minutes more of this and Elsa spoke her first words since entering the cemetery, which was to softly ask her sister if she didn’t mind waiting in the car while she took her own time to say goodbye to their parents.

Anna respected Elsa’s privacy and hugged her sister once more, softly whispering “I’m so glad you’re here.” whilst in the embrace, before heading back.

And now she was all alone, sitting on the grass and staring at her parents’ tombstones, working up the courage to say what she needed to say. She was unsuccessful in coming up with something heartfelt and meaningful, which she was honestly fine with. Because there was just one thing she truly needed to say to her parents.

“Hey guys," Elsa started. “I…well I know this may come as a shock, but I actually  _ do  _ miss you guys too. And…I guess this would be where I say that I love you and say that I forgive you for being a couple of jerks…but…”

She took a big breath, there was no time to waste and there was no more room for denial. “…but I know that after I tell you what I need to…there’s no fucking way that you’d look at me with anything other than disgust. Still, I mean, despite you disagreeing with me and you thinking I’m a big disappointment, you were still my parents and you did your best to provide for us and take care of us. And that part of you…that part of you I  _ do  _ love. It’s just...I guess if things had been different, if I didn’t like who I liked then maybe, just maybe, that love you showed for Anna would be the same you showed for me."

Elsa stopped herself before she went any further. “Aaaaaaaand I’m stalling. Heh, alright let’s see if I can word this correctly. I respect you guys, and I hoped that someday that respect would turn into love. And I know without a doubt that the reason that never happened wasn’t my fault, but I also know that there’s no way that I’ll be able to gain your love after this shit storm passes and I see you guys again. And…wow this all just sounds super fucking confusing, so I guess I’ll leave on one more thing. For real this time.”

She stood up timidly and brushed the grass off her pants. She needed to say what it was she really wanted to say. Because then what she was feeling, what she was trying so desperately to run from, would actually be real. “I’m in love with Anna…and it’s scaring the crap out of me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Day Eight: Impact**

Floating, Elsa was floating. No it was more than that, she was flying; up in the air among the clouds that painted the sky like the grass in the countryside. She soared through the air with her hands at her side, and up here she felt so weightless, so…infinitely free, a kind of freedom that she hadn’t felt for so long. Up here she had no worries, no responsibilities, she could go anywhere at any time.

She ducked right underneath a thick accumulation of clouds, surprised at how she could go through it like it was merely smoke and not the mass of condensed water she learned about back in like fifth grade. Awaiting underneath the layer of thick smoke was a majestic snowcapped mountain range, untouched and mysterious like it had only formed in the split second after Elsa had emerged from the clouds.

She was mesmerized at the beauty and grandeur, and she wondered what would happen if she just got a little closer. Would the air get colder? Would she be able to touch down and feel the gentle white powder underneath her fingertips?

Well it seemed as if she was about to get her wish as she suddenly began to descend, slowly at first but soon she began to pick up speed at an alarming pace. Elsa felt so helpless, she didn’t know how to stop. The closer she got to the ground, the more the fear manifested. Sure crashing into the snow might hopefully feel like landing on a pillow, but she wasn’t willing to take that chance. But what could she do?

With only a few seconds before impact, and with no way to stop or get around this, the only thing she could do…was accept it. Four seconds, three seconds, two…one.

Impact.

And suddenly she was no longer falling from the sky; suddenly she was lying on her bed, with an overenthusiastic redhead nuzzling her stomach while mumbling incoherently.

“…Anna?” Elsa muttered while rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing, it’s…wait what time is it?”

Hearing her name being called, Anna sprung up from her spot like an eager puppy and sat up on her knees. “Sorry, was this too much?” she said apologetically.

No, not even a little bit. “Uh yeah…just a little bit.”

“I’m sorry, I got kind of excited about today and I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Anna’s smile beamed brighter than the sun shining through her curtains.

“Today?” Elsa sat up so she was eye level with her sister. “Uh…what’s today? Did you plan something without telling me again?”

“You act like this is a thing I do on a regular basis.” Anna huffed. “And no it’s not about what _I_ wanna do, it’s what _you_ wanna do. Don’t you remember our little chat yesterday about us doing whatever you wanted to do today?”

Elsa actually did remember, even if it was low on her list of priorities that day, but she hadn’t thought about it since yesterday. “Right…um…yeah I haven’t really given that a lot of thought you know, so maybe…I dunno maybe you should decide.”

“Nooooo! I _always_ decide what we should do, it’s your turn now.” Anna protested while bouncing on Elsa’s bed. Unkempt hair traveling along with her, lips curling into a puppy-dog pout, and breasts bouncing slightly through her ratty Aeropostale shirt. Yeah, just cause Elsa was in love with her sister doesn’t mean she was gonna stop ogling her.

The blonde nonchalantly shifted her gaze back up to the redhead’s pleading eyes. “Seriously Anna, I’m not sure what I’d actually want to do.”

“Anything! We can literally do _anything_ you want. We can _go_ anywhere, we can _see_ anyone, and we can _do_ whatever! All you gotta do is name it. Come ooooon, there’s gotta be _something_ left that you wanna do in this world.”

Again with the overdose of italics. Either way, there wasn’t somet _hing_ she wanted to do, but there was some _one_ that she…okay yeah you get the point. Elsa knew for sure that she was going to confess her feelings to Anna, that much was happening without a doubt, it was just a matter of when. And with less than six days left, that “when” had to be soon. If only she could just find the perfect opportunity.

“Elsaaaaa…what are we gonna doooooo today?!” The more Anna pleaded, the more she bounced, the more Elsa tried her hardest not to look, and the more she felt her self-control slipping.

Desperation hit her, and she decided to say the first thing that came to her head. Well, the second thing. “A fair!”

Anna stopped bouncing and cocked her head with a confused look- because there weren’t enough parallels in her puppy-like behavior already. “A…fair?”

“Yeah you know, like the county fair they’re holding like 20 minutes from here. Which I don’t really understand since Arendelle’s a city but whatever. Let’s go, it should be fun!” Elsa replied with almost 50% earnestness.

“…oh.” Her sister replied while shifting her eyes down at the floor, almost as if she was expecting a different answer.

“Oh? What, you don’t like that idea? Because I’m sure I could think of more.” Elsa lied.

“No no it’s just…I…I dunno I didn’t expect you to like that kinda stuff.”

“Uh…it’s fried food, overpriced prizes, and demented carnie music. Who _wouldn’t_ like that?” Elsa replied sarcastically. “But hey if you don’t like that idea, I said I-“

“Ha! You’re not getting away that easily, you clever minx.” Anna responded suddenly.

Again with the whole minx business. “Uh…get away with what?” the older sister replied, thoroughly confused at this outburst.

“You made this decision and you committed to it! That means no matter what you say, we are going to do this! Now let’s get ready before they give away all the good prizes.” Anna bounded off the bed as fast as she must have gotten on it, and cleared the room in two seconds flat. “I call dibs on the bathroom!”

“Anna wait! What-“ The blonde’s thought was interrupted by her door slamming shut. “...what the hell was that about?”

* * *

Surprising absolutely no one, the fairgrounds were packed to the brim. But let’s not focus on the negatives right off the bat.

Whoever organized the whole week-long affair actually did a pretty good job, the whole place looked clean and colorful. Assorted purple and green flags were strung all along the fenced-off area; speakers set up on non-protruding poles played legitimate music with trumpets and saxophones and stuff; the venues and booths were full of bright, smiling people who legitimately looked like they loved their jobs. It was an oasis that blanketed its masses from the looming threat of nothingness, a utopia that housed the dying yet still kindred flame of the human spirit.

Plus, they had deep-fried Oreos, which are always a big plus.

Elsa narrowly dodged a man on stilts covered by mile-long pants, trying her best to keep up with her ecstatic sister.

“Elsa this place is amazing! I don’t even know where to start first.” Anna twirled around and soaked in the sights, like a locked-up princess seeing the outside world for the first time. “Do we start with the Ferris wheel? Ooh, no how about the petting zoo?! Wait I’ve got it let’s start with the games!”

“I think…” Elsa started once she finally caught up. “…that maybe we should start by getting something to eat. You know, that thing we forgot to do this morning?”

“You’re right, but where should we eat? There’s so many options…”

The older girl took a quick look around and smirked. “Gee I know right? We have to pick between deep-fried stuff, sweet stuff, and sweet deep-fried stuff. It’s a real challenge.”

“Oh you know what I mean. This is my first time at a fair and I want my first meal to-“Anna gasped and grabbed her sister’s wrist excitedly. “They have ice cream!”

Elsa had no choice but to follow along, or risk getting dragged through the dirt and grass and horse poop.

* * *

As they ate their ice cream breakfast- Elsa with her one scoop of mint chocolate chip and Anna with her three scoops of chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate in a sprinkled waffle cone- the older sister pondered how she could “create” the perfect opportunity today.

She scanned the fair looking for someplace secluded to be the perfect backdrop to her confession, which was no small task. The petting zoo? Oh yeah cause Elsa wanted to tell Anna she loved her while a goat was gnawing at her fingers. The Tunnel of Love? That wasn’t cliché at all, also why was there even a Tunnel of…you know what it doesn’t matter. The bumper cars? Elsa wasn’t sure how romantic it would be to give her sister massive whiplash. The Ferris wheel?

That…that might work, actually. They could get their own seat together, they’d get an amazing view of Arendelle, and most importantly they’d be alone. It was perfect!

“What you thinking bout?” Anna asked while gracefully licking ice cream off her fingers.

“Oh…nothing. Just thinking about how nice this place all is. It’s amazing how well they set this fair up, you know?” Elsa was almost finished with her scoop, and she looked almost jealously at the monstrosity in her sister’s hand.

“Yeah I get what you mean. So hey, what do you wanna do next? Er…first.”

Well the blonde couldn’t exactly suggest the Ferris wheel right off the bat, that’d be silly. “Uh…why don’t we go on the rollercoaster?”

“Right after eating? You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Good point. Then uh…” Elsa looked around and heard the unmistakable ding of a bell, which gave her an idea. “Why don’t we play some games to start off then?” She figured if she could successfully win some prizes for her sister, she’d put her in such a good mood that her confession would be the completely surprising cherry on top.

Anna smiled and nodded. “Sounds like a plan. You better be ready to win me the big stuff, missy.”

“It’s like you read my mind.” Elsa chuckled and followed her sister who was already halfway there.

* * *

$50 and 0 prizes later, Elsa was finally realizing that this may not have been such a good idea. But was it really her fault that the games here were totally rigged?

Elsa groaned after another unsuccessful attempt at hitting down a single bottle with her baseballs. They stood fast in their pyramid formation, mocking her. “Dammit, I thought I had that one for sure.”

"You mean like how you thought you had that bell ringing game ‘for sure’?” Anna replied with her small monkey she got as a consolation prize wrapped in her arms.

“Hey that one was _clearly_ fixed so that no one got higher than a six.” Elsa protested while storming away from the game booth.

“The little girl right behind you rang the bell on her second try!”

“They _let_ her win and you know it.”

“Um…sure yeah, let’s go with that. Anyway how about the basketball hoop huh? You said, and I quote, that that game was going to be a ‘slam dunk’.”

Despite her frustration Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle a little, sometimes she cracked herself up. “That one was different, they must have bent the hoop a little so no one could get the ball in cleanly.”

“But you never even got a ball _near_ the hoop.”

“Anna do you want a giant bear or not?” Elsa continued her angry pacing while looking for her next shot at making her sister happy. Her thought process was that Anna wouldn’t be in the perfect mood if she didn’t win her something big, and so far all she had gotten her was a monkey that was barely the size of her forearm. “Now I just need to find the easiest one here, something that I _know_ I can win. Let’s see…oh how about…no that won’t work. Or maybe…wait no I already did that one. Ooh, that looks like a good one let’s go over-“

“Elsa! Will you please stop for a second?”

The frantic blonde stopped right in her tracks and turned around. Judging by the look on her Anna’s face, she could tell this wasn’t about to be a pleasant conversation.

Anna sighed, “What has gotten into you? You’re acting like a crazy person right now, and we’ve been at this for two hours. Can we _please_ just go do something else?”

Elsa looked at her sister like she had just grown a third eye on her ear. “But…I haven’t won you anything yet.”

“Then what do you call this little guy in my arms? He’s adorable and we’ve bonded so much already…I named him Jimmy.” Anna swung the overpriced sock monkey in her arms, its arms and legs swayed along with the redhead’s pigtails.

“Okay first of all, I would have named him Chuck. And second of all I didn’t even win him, I got it because the guy at the Whack-a-mole took pity on me. Besides, you said you wanted something big remember?”

“I was joking!” Anna answered incredulously. “Yeesh, you really think I’m that shallow?”

“Well…no, but…I mean…”

The younger sister smiled and walked forward, monkey in tow. “Elsa, I’m glad that you’re spending all this time and effort just to make me happy. But the truth is you already made me happy the second we stepped foot in this place.”

Elsa couldn’t help but return her sister’s smile and find comfort in her words. Of course she didn’t need to try this hard, Anna was so grateful and so kind that she’d be happy even if Elsa brought her to a Wal-Mart. And that’s why she loved her in a sisterly way, and also why she loved her in, you know the other way.

“So let’s explore the rest of this fair, alright? And hey I’ll even let you carry Jimmy.”

* * *

The petting zoo brought the day down to a much needed calm, even if Anna may have cried a little bit at the fact that pretty soon all the adorable animals in the world would be dead. The best part is with the abundance of adults and children alike, the two sisters didn’t stand out at all. All the baby goats and cows and sheep really gave them a catharsis that would be dashed as soon as they got to the rollercoaster, the next stop on their journey across the fair.

It was a fairly large coaster, not as big as the ones at legitimate theme parks but still not the super safe, super boring, children coasters that were nowhere to be found today. There were loops, big drops, fast turns, and Elsa’s adamant protesting against going on it at all, everything you’d want in a standard rollercoaster. It even had a camera that took an unflattering picture of you near the end of the ride; Anna had a blast looking at the picture after the ride was over, she looked incredibly excited and thrilled the whole way through, while Elsa looked like her face was being pulled off her skull. Hey on the bright side at least she didn’t throw up…a lot.

Before long, the night sky had crept up on the sisters while they were busy enjoying themselves. Elsa cleverly kept them away from the Ferris wheel until the sun went down and the lights turned on, enveloping the fairgrounds in a beautiful glow. The population dwindled to half of what it was in the morning, many families had left to take their tired children home. But, unfortunately, the ones that remained had gotten the same idea as Elsa.

After waiting for what seemed like five of their remaining six days, the sisters, and Jimmy, finally got a seat on the giant structure. Anna had the same eagerness and bewilderment of a young child, staring in disbelief as the cranking and churning brought the car up higher and higher. Elsa on the other hand, had this uneasiness growing inside of her that was trashing her insides. Partially because of the steady climb, but mainly due to the fact that the gravity of her situation was finally getting to her.

She was actually going to do this, she was _actually_ going to tell her _sister_ that she was in _love_ with her. There was no more running, no more hiding, as soon as the Ferris wheel turned and the world opened up to present the couple with a magnificent view of the Arendelle night sky, she would finally admit her feelings.

But what if she said no? Or rather, what if she didn’t respond positively? What would happen to their relationship? What if her confession ruined their last few days on Earth and-

And it was at that moment Elsa felt a comforting hand wrap around hers. It was at that moment that she looked over to see her sister looking out as the ground below them disappeared. And it was at that moment that she knew for certain that there was nothing she needed to worry about.

“You really know how to pick them, sis,” Anna said with a satisfied breath.

Even with the lack of light in the cart, Elsa could still make out the peaceful smile on her sister’s face. A look that, two days ago, had made her fall in love with her sister in the first place. “Eh you know me, from letting you pay for a hooker to…letting you pay for a hooker, I am just the best at making the best out of a day.”

The younger sister giggled. “Oh, you know what I mean. Today was a really good day, and…oh _wow_ …”

Anna stopped talking and gasped, pulling her hand away to use them both to cover her mouth. Elsa had a suspicion as to why this just happened, and once she looked out from the car it was all but confirmed.

Their cart had reached the highest point, and the two sisters were greeted with a breathtaking view of heaven on Earth. The dark green forestry of Arendelle blanketed the ground, dancing in tandem with the quiet highways and freeways. Off in the distance, they could make out the bright, bustling nightlife of the downtown area. Skyscrapers sprouted up from the ground like concrete flowers, inviting any and all who show up to forget about their worries and stresses and indulge themselves with the sounds and sights of the sleepless city. Underneath the Ferris wheel, they could still faintly hear the music from the speakers which had now transitioned to calm, piano music that more than fit with the overall mood.

Elsa looked back at her sister, whose jaw was still on the floor and who was still at a loss for words. “I…I just…I mean… _wow_.”

She laughed, “I think you already said that.”

“Yeah I know but it’s…I…I don't know what else to say! This is amazing! I can’t believe we didn’t get on this thing sooner.”

“And miss out on _this_ view? Yeah not a chance. We got on at the perfect time.”

Elsa expected this reaction from her younger sister, but what she didn’t expect was to be pounced on with a tight hug. And she definitely didn’t expect to hear and feel her sister start to cry in her arms. “Anna? What’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“Because it’s just so beautiful!” Anna wailed. “This whole day has been one of the best days ever and I just…I just…”

She shushed the redhead and soothingly rubbed her back. “Okay okay, you don’t have to say anything else. I know, and it’s alright. We’re not going anywhere.”

A slight jolt and the start of the car’s descent made her realize that she was undoubtedly wrong. And if Elsa was going to do this, she had to do this now.

“Uh, ahem, so hey Anna? C-could…I mean I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” the younger girl sniffled. “What is it?”

“It’s just…I really need you to look at me right now. Can…can you do that?” The wheel kept turning, and Elsa’s time was slowly dwindling.

“Um…sure I guess.” Anna pulled away and wiped her tears with her sleeve, which was a fruitless effort since she hadn’t fully stopped herself from crying yet. “Wh-what’s up?”

“See it’s just that…well I…I need to tell you…” They were now halfway down, and her mind was screaming at her to spit it out already.

“E-Elsa? Is…everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s just…” Elsa tried her best to calm herself by letting out a breath, there was no way she could get any words out if she was too focused on her pounding heart and sweaty palms. “Anna th-this is gonna sound absolutely insane, but this whole week we’ve spent together has been just amazing.”

“That…doesn’t sound insane to me.”

“I’m not done.” The music was growing louder now, and her heart felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. “I’ve been denying these thoughts and these feelings and I know now that I can’t do that anymore. But just…I need to say something crazy here, before we get off this ride.”

She was rambling, she could feel it. “I need to…ah screw it, Anna I’m in lo-“

And it was just then that the lights went down all across the fairgrounds, the music had ceased, the Ferris wheel had halted, and in mere seconds a wave of panic swept through the remaining fairgoers. Elsa’s chance at having the perfect confession, and the perfect answer, had all but disintegrated.

Nah that didn’t happen, that’d be a total dick move.

In an unforeseen turn of events, it was Anna that closed the distance between the two. And she silenced her long-winded sister with a mind-shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Imagine doing a slow-burn on a fic about the world ending in two weeks. 
> 
> Anyway hi people, just a brief little Author's Note to say thanks for reading this. If the story seems familiar to you, it's because I posted it on FF a while back (under the name vinjhup), but then deleted it for personal reasons. BUT I'm reuploading it here, along with all my other older stories. I'm not changing any major plot points or scenes, just clearing up some typos and grammar mistakes. So the main story is still intact. 
> 
> ...I never know how to end these notes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day Nine: What Happened After**

_3 days, 9 hours, 24 minutes, 18 seconds…_

They made out that whole night. Like seriously the whole night, it’s insane.

They made out as their car descended back down to its original position, they made out inside of a dim bathroom stall once they got kicked off the Ferris wheel for holding up the line, they made out on the hood of Elsa’s car, they made out _inside_ of Elsa’s car, they made out at every red light on the way home (only knowing when the light turned green when the car behind them started honking their horn), they made out on the front door, they made out while slowly walking up the stairs, they made out _in the shower_ …okay so they didn’t make out in the shower.

But they did make out on Elsa’s bed throughout the rest of the night. It never once occurred to the blonde to ask her sister how she knew about her feelings, and why in the world she actually reciprocated them. Because she knew the second she opened her mouth for anything but Anna’s lips, then the moment would be ruined. So she just enjoyed the miracle that was her sister on top of her, lips on her own like Elsa was the last source of oxygen in the world.

She didn’t know exactly when they fell asleep, the rest of the night had gone by in a haze. Elsa was the first to wake up, still firmly underneath her sister who looked almost like an absolute angel when she was asleep. The younger girl’s hair had unraveled into an explosion of red scattered across the bedsheets, her lips were slightly parted, and her face looked so calm and peaceful. If Elsa didn’t know any better, she’d say her sister actually _was_ an angel had it not been for one small detail: she snored.

Elsa had never been this close to her sister while she was sleeping before, and the walls of their home were fairly thick, so she never knew this before. And what was even more hilarious was that she snored kinda loud too. Not like chainsaw levels of loud, but loud enough to be the sound that woke up the blonde in the first place. It put an endearing blemish on this perfect image Elsa had always given Anna.

And she would have loved staying here forever, just listening to the sweet sounds of snoring coming from her sister, but…well…Elsa needed to pee. Like really bad. Which means she’d unfortunately have to wake up the growling angel in her arms.

Trying to prepare herself for the possibility of some awkward conversations (because despite her own desperate protests, she did have to talk to Anna about the two of them), Elsa let out a sigh. Which accidentally brushed away a couple of stray strands of hair across the redhead’s eyes, which caused said eyes to twitch, which caused her to start waking up anyway.

So much for whatever plan Elsa had.

“Hmm? Whu…whuzzat?” Anna muttered incoherently while digging one of her hands out from its place around Elsa’s hips to rub her eyes. “What’s…going on?”

“Good morning to you too. You sleep well?” Elsa spoke quietly while trying to ignore her growing uncomfortableness.

“Erm…yeah…think so.” Anna yawned gracelessly, opening her mouth so wide Elsa was afraid her jaw would like snap or something. “I was…having such a good dream.”

“Really? What was it about?”

“It was…” The redhead thankfully gained enough wherewithal to roll off of Elsa and on the bed, unfortunately for the older girl she had rolled right onto her left arm, trapping it. “I was climbing like this really high mountain.”

“A mountain?” Elsa tried to strategize the most polite way to pull her arm out of its unfortunate position.

“Yeah it was all cold and snowy and everything. I didn’t even have any actual gear, but I was almost at the top if you could believe that.”

“I stopped believing you after you said you were actually climbing a mountain.” Elsa quipped, which got her a finger flick across the nose.

“Jerk face.” Anna pouted. “Anyway I was almost at the top and then this wind came out of nowhere and pulled me right off the mountain. I woke up right before I hit the ground. So I guess up until that point it was a pretty good dream.”

“That does sound like a pretty good dream.” Elsa tried to wiggle the fingers on her trapped arm and flex it a little to see if her sister would get the message. She didn’t. “I’m pretty sure I dreamt something similar yesterday.”

“Really?” Anna asked with genuine intrigue. “What was it about?”

“It was…it was about…” Despite her best attempts at being polite and courteous, Elsa just couldn’t take it anymore. She ripped her arm out underneath her sister and bolted off the bed. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

“Nooooooo stay!” Anna exclaimed with pleading eyes while patting on the bed.

Elsa found it very reassuring that her sister had quickly gotten to this point where she didn’t even want to spend a minute without her. “I’ll be back I just… _I really need to pee._ ” She had whispered that last part without knowing why, no one else was listening to them.

* * *

After that awkward break from the conversation, Elsa returned to tell her story about the dream she had the night before. About the whole flying across the mountain thing and then falling straight down. Anna listened with complete intrigue the whole time.

But as much as she’d love to talk about normal, unimportant things with her sister, Elsa knew that this couldn’t last. She needed to talk to her about the stuff. About the things. About the whole thing with the making out with your sister. About those kinds of stuff and things.

By now both of them were sitting up, yet still wrapped up in Elsa's blanket. She cleared her throat during a lull in the conversation before shakily starting. “Um…A-Anna? I think it’s time we talked about, you know, us.”

Anna sighed. “Yeah, I know. I guess I was just hoping that we wouldn’t have to go through this awkward conversation and we could go back to the whole stuff with the…not talking. But can I ask you a favor first before we start?”

“Sure, anything you want.” Elsa conceded.

“…could I go first?”

The blonde hesitated with answering at first because she wanted to get her part over with first. But her anxiousness to want nothing to do with this conversation anymore was eventually beaten by her desire to make her sister happy. “Yeah I…guess you can.”

Anna sighed with relief. “Oh thank goodness, cause there’s something I’ve been meaning to get off my chest. See the thing is I…I’ve known how you felt about me for a while.”

To say Elsa was shocked would be an understatement. How in the world did Anna know?! And for how long?! And why wasn’t she just asking her this out loud?! “H…how…when did you-“

“I’ve known for about a week now.” Anna interrupted. “Ever since I hired that prost…escort for you. I _may_ have overheard the conversation you guys had.”

Elsa thought back to that day with Jennifer and everything she said to the woman, and everything they did. A red hot blush flushed her cheeks and she had found it suddenly very hard to look Anna in the eyes. “…oh," she mumbled.

“I have to admit, I was a bit…surprised at first, I guess that’s the word. And I kept thinking about what people might think of us, about what our parents might say if they were still, you know, alive. But Elsa…I think you need to know something.”

“What’s…what’s that?”

“I wasn't _against_ the idea of the two of us.”

That comment finally brought Elsa’s gaze back to meet her sister’s. She listened intently for anything else the redhead could say.

“So I guess the only argument left was that society would think it’s wrong, you know? And then I realized how stupid that argument was since society won’t really exist in like four days. So I figured, it was just up to me now. And how I felt about doing this.”

Anna paused for a moment, letting out a breath as if this next part was going to be especially hard to say.

“And when I realized that you were finally going to ask me up on that Ferris wheel, it all like clicked how much work you had put in for this.”

For a second Elsa questioned why her sister would call it “putting in work”, but only for a second. She was eager to hear the happy ending to this story.

“I mean it had clicked in my mind a bit throughout the past few days too after realizing all that you’ve done for me, and then there was that time we ended up on the grass at that water-gun fight which… _wow_ …”

The blonde didn’t even need to ask what moment she was talking about, it had been stuck in her head too since that very day. But knowing that her sister had been thinking about it too was a good sign, and the way she bit her lip and looked off in the distance was an even better sign.

Anna shook her head to regain her composure, but the blush on her cheeks gave away her previous thoughts. “Sorry, I got kinda carried away there. Anyway I just…after all that you did up to last night, I felt like I owed you to at least make the first move. So that kiss last night, and every kiss we shared for the rest of the night was my way of telling you that I feel the same way.”

Elsa’s face gradually started to light up, she tried her best to hide the eagerness when she spoke. “You…you mean…”

Anna kissed her quickly one more time, one more sign of confirmation. “Yes, I want to have sex with you Elsa.”

The goofiness of the smile on the blonde’s face was on a whole new level, she had to try her hardest not to jump for joy and parade around the streets with a marching band, and a bunch of flags and a giant banner that said _I GET TO HAVE SEX_. “That’s…Anna you have no idea how happy I am to- wait a minute, did you just say you wanted to have sex with me?”

“Um…yes? I thought…” Anna gasped. “Oh my goodness is that not what you wanted? Did I read this whole thing wrong?!”

“No! No…well I mean I guess kinda but-“

Anna smushed her face into the pillow underneath her and groaned. “Ooooh I messed up _so_ bad. I thought for sure that this is what you wanted! I am such an _idiot_!”

“Anna calm down, you’re overreacting.”

The redhead turned over and stared with frantic wide eyes at her sister. “Overreacting?! _Overreacting?!_ How could you say that after what I just said and everything I assumed and _crap_ I just messed up our whole relationship and-“

Elsa, as much as she enjoyed her sister’s adorable freak out, decided she needed to decisively ease Anna’s conscience. She kissed her like a prince waking up a sleeping beauty, except with more awkward tongue action since Elsa had timed the kiss poorly and caught her sister right when her mouth was open the widest.

Anna yelped at initial contact, but she took no time at all in reciprocating with her hand wrapping around the back of Elsa’s neck to bring her in closer. The yelp soon turned into a moan.

After a reasonable amount of time (when she was practically suffocating and needed room to breathe), Elsa pulled away the best she could with Anna’s hand still wrapped around her.

“You didn’t read anything wrong. I want you…more than you already know.”

Her sister whimpered at first at the loss of contact, and as her eyes fluttered open she finally started to register what her sister said. “Wh…what do you mean?”

Elsa’s heart started to pound, guess it was time for her to come clean. “I…I fell in love you, like over the course of this past week. Anna, I’m in love with you.”

“…oh.”

“Is…is that a good oh or a bad oh? I can understand both but I’m kinda hoping, you know, that it’s the good kind?”

“It’s…” Anna sighed. “It’s like a…relieved kind. I was scared that this would be one of those situations where you just wanted me for my body. And to be honest I was prepared and ready for that because I wanted to make you happy. But knowing _this_ …it’s like a breath of fresh air.”

Elsa should have been relieved too; but in her twisted perception of how this was supposed to go, she was fully expecting Anna to say she loved her back. And because she didn’t hear those words…

“So…does that mean you don’t love back? Like in the way I do?”

She didn’t know what answer she was expecting. Well that’s not true, she was mostly expecting Anna to say no, that she didn’t love her back in that way, and then these would become the most awkward four days of her life…of the rest of her life.

But that wasn’t the answer she got all.

Anna rubbed the back of her sister’s neck reassuringly and smiled, “Of _course_ I love you, you big stinker."

And then they had passionate, partially awkward, just-woke-up-but-didn’t-have-time-to-shower-yet sex.

And ate pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know my first plan for Day Nine was to have that last line be like its own separate chapter, and hype it up to be the smuttiest smut you’ve ever smutted. But then I thought…nah, let’s not do that.

**Day Ten: Reality**

**Trigger Warning: Suicide/Mentions of suicide**

* * *

_ 3 days, 22 hours, 15 minutes, 20 seconds… _

Stan McCormick: an accountant with no wife, no children, no family. When news first broke out about the end of the world, Stan shot up out of his office chair and quit right on the spot. He spent the next ten days living it up at sports venues, strip clubs, and parties, all places he always said he’d go to when he had the time and the money.

Well, he always had the money, and the time wasn’t exactly hard to come by. Truth is, he never had anyone to go with, and besides, he would never fit in in the first place. That is, until the news report. Now there was no such thing as “fitting in”; everyone in the world was united under the common banner of living life out in any way they wanted to. For the first time in his life, Stan felt like he belonged somewhere, amongst the carefree and satisfied.

However, after ten days of doing everything he wanted to, Stan felt…empty. It was an emptiness he hadn’t felt before, but yet it felt so familiar. It wasn’t the sort that accompanied a feeling of something missing, which people get when they try to fill the void in their lives with meaningless parties and materialistic things. It was an emptiness that came from the inconceivable combination of contentment and aimlessness.

Stan had nothing else to do in his life, he had accomplished everything he had ever sought out to do in the span of ten days. All he had to do was wait.

But he didn’t want to wait.

As Stan looked out on the rooftop of this hotel party, half-empty beer can clutched in his right hand, he felt a wave of panic and resentment and confusion wash over him. He had lived his life exactly the way he wanted to, but he had to wait three or four more days for it to be truly over? No, he wasn’t going to accept that.

Amidst the sounds of the Arendelle nightlife, under the cover of the starry night sky, Stan carefully stood up on the ledge of the roof. He took one last look at the city he spent his whole life in, the city which he felt failed to treat him decently until these last few days. And with one last breath and a step forward, Stan made his choice.

Three seconds…two seconds…one second…impact.

* * *

Elsa walked in tandem with her sister on the sidewalk illuminated by tall, uniform streetlights. It had taken ten days, but she had finally convinced Anna to spend one of their remaining days just relaxing in their own house. The younger sister agreed, despite the fact that they actually  _ did  _ spend most of yesterday inside…having sex. But under one condition: they had to go out for dinner, for possibly the last time.

And not as sisters, but as lovers…and also as sisters.

Elsa conceded, and that was when Anna tricked her into also agreeing to clean their house.

“Would you rather you die and feel guilty about leaving your house to look like a pigsty?” Anna had reasoned.

“Uh…I think I wouldn’t care because I’m like super dead," Elsa quipped.

Nonetheless, the redhead won out and they spent that afternoon cleaning. And afterward, Elsa had conceded that maybe her sister was right because she actually felt a lot better being a lazy bum if she wasn’t racked with the shame of sifting through the mess around her.

The blonde kept up her end of the deal and that night they had dinner in Downtown Arendelle, unprofessionally dubbed the “Fancypants Part of Arendelle”. The one with all the accountants, and money, and not the place with that one fancy French restaurant with the complicated name. This time around, they decided to go to this amazing Italian restaurant a couple of buildings down from the Grand Arendelle Hotel.

The faded red brick exterior and the soothing sounds of jazz coming through the speakers helped to achieve a homely and comforting atmosphere. Pictures of some of the restaurant’s more famous patrons and other generic Italian photos hung all over the walls.

Even with a limited staff, the couple had an amazing time. It was a much more accessible restaurant than the French one, and it was also less snooty and had better food.

Now they found themselves walking back to Elsa’s car, blissfully content with everything that transpired that day and ready to put an end to the night in the best way possible (that means more sex).

“That was the best spaghetti I’ve ever had in my life,” Anna exclaimed, followed by a weak little burp. “Oof, that was embarrassing.”

Elsa laughed, “That was cute! It was so weak and tiny, I’d imagine that’s how a puppy would burp if they could.”

“Puppies can’t burp?”

“I don’t think so. I mean we can probably look it up when we get home.” Elsa pulled her sister in closer, she always loved her genuine curiosity over everything. It was still hard to believe how much things changed over these past two days.

Anna looked up at her sister intrigued, and innocently asked something that made the older girl weak in the knees. “Is that… _ all  _ we’re gonna do when we get home?”

Elsa was incredibly thankful she was holding on to her sister at that moment. Her face felt warm all of a sudden and she found it difficult to do that thing with your mouth where you make noises and stuff. “W-well I, uh…I…that is um…I guess maybe if you w-want then we can…uh…”

It was Anna’s turn to laugh as she lightly squeezed her sister’s hip. “Oh relax, I was just messing around. If you don’t want to say it out loud you don’t ha-“

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of a loud, sickening crash of a man landing right onto a parked car.

* * *

The paramedics arrived shortly after a frantic 911 call by Elsa, who held her stunned silent sister in her arms in the back of an ambulance.

Only a few selfless EMTs and policemen had arrived to scrape up the remains of the deceased. One worker had asked them to stick around for some questions before they could go on their way. Elsa decided to listen in on the conversation while they waited around to finally be useful.

“Name’s Stan McCormick according to his ID. 34-year-old accountant, doesn’t seem to have any immediate family.”

“That’s some good news, I guess. One less heart to break tonight.”

“This is such bullshit man, this has to be, what, the third jumper tonight?”

“I know, it’s a damn shame. I told the chief that I’m done after tonight, it’s just…all of this is fucking depressing you know?”

“I feel you man, I got kids back home. They’d be devastated if I pulled off something like this.”

“So what can you tell us about this incident?”

It took Elsa a second to realize that the last comment was aimed at her. She had a lot of information thrown at her, and it was all too much to take in at once.

“I…I don’t know what to say," She spoke meekly. “We were just walking back to our car and he…landed…right in front of us.”

“I see.” The officer made a quick note on her notepad and continued her questioning. “And the both of you were checked for any sustained injuries?”

“Um…y-yes, yes we were. Nothing…we weren’t cut at all or anything.”

“Were you associated with the deceased in any way?”

"No, he…no we didn’t know anything about him.”

The officer wrote down some more notes. “Just one last question and you’re free to go, will either of you be needing any sort of counseling?”

Elsa knew her answer, but she looked down at her sister just to make sure she didn’t say the wrong thing. She was unsure if Anna had even heard the officer at first, but a weak shake of the younger girl’s head dispelled that notion.

“No, we…we won’t be needing any…counseling.”

“Well, then you’re both free to go, thank you for your cooperation.” The officer put away her notepad and started to walk away.

“W-wait, can I…ask you something first?” There was something Elsa needed answering, even though she had a feeling she would dread the answer.

“Yes?”

She took a breath, “Does this…has this happened a lot?”

The officer looked the two over at first as if she was hesitant to reply, but with a heavy sigh, she walked back over. "Look, you two should probably head back home. Sleep off this rough night."

Elsa agreed, getting her answer without actually hearing it. She helped her sister off the back of the ambulance and led them back to her car, sidestepping any debris along the way.

* * *

The ride back home was dreadfully quiet. Elsa focused her eyes on the road, and Anna fixed her eyes down on the floor. The older girl should have said something at least to try and break her sister from this grim spell, but she just…couldn’t.

Everything had changed. The beautiful, bustling, bright city that Elsa used to know had been dismantled and stripped away right in front of her very eyes. Now it was nothing more than a bleak, depressing stack of cement and metal full of lifeless, hopeless eyes.

The walk to their front door was silent, so was the walk up the stairs, and the walk up to Elsa’s bedroom.

The two sisters lay in complete and utter silence; Elsa had her hand wrapped around Anna’s waist, the younger girl was breathing in an unexpectedly calm manner. The not knowing had finally gotten to her, Elsa couldn’t handle all of this not speaking and needed to know where her sister’s head was. “Anna…” she said meekly, “…you still awake?”

“…”

“Anna?”

“…”

“Anna please, I really need to talk to-“

“We’re so stupid.”

“…what?”

Anna scrambled out of her sister’s grasp and groaned like she couldn’t understand how  _ Elsa  _ couldn’t understand. “How did we not see this earlier? I can’t believe we were so caught up in our little fantasy world where everything was okay and  _ fun  _ that we didn’t see how much everyone else was…suffering! How can we be so blissfully ignorant when so many people around us are dying and…probably looting and who knows what else?!”

Elsa sat up and tried multiple times to put a hand on her sister, who smacked it away every time. “Anna, you can’t think like that.”

“Why not Elsa? Why not?” she replied bitterly.

“Because the more you think that way, the worse you feel. You can’t get caught up in all this guilt over being happy when some people aren’t.”

“Well, maybe we don’t deserve to be happy.”

“ _ Everyone  _ deserves to be happy, Anna. Including us, including you.”

“But I don’t see it that way! I can’t…” Anna had to stop herself for a second as the tears started to fell. She tried to take a breath, tried to compose herself, but it didn’t work. “I just…I’m sorry Elsa, I just feel so guilty. And I want to  _ stop  _ feeling guilty but I don’t know how. I want it to stop! I want it to stop…”

Anna stopped speaking and started sobbing, Elsa hesitated from trying to touch her sister again but seeing her in such distress pushed away any doubts. She embraced her younger sister, listened to her erratic breathing, felt the tears soak right through her t-shirt, and did her best not to cry along with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day Eleven: Not Going Anywhere**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide**

* * *

Elsa raced up the flight of stairs as fast as she could. She saw the light emanating from the open door at the top, and she let her mind run rampant over what would be waiting for her there.

She had woken up to the sound of her phone ringing, and her sister absent from the bed. Confused and groggy, she answered the call with a meek “Hello”. The voice, so familiar yet so distant, told Elsa to join her on the rooftop of the Grand Arendelle Hotel.

It was Anna.

Elsa had no idea how she had even gotten there since her car was still parked in the driveway. But nonetheless, she could tell things weren’t good, and after their conversation last night she knew that time wasn’t on her side.

And now she was here, a few steps away from the answer to her frantic thoughts and the scenarios, both good and bad, that she had formulated. The best case being an elaborate brunch with live music and teddy bears and stuff, and the worst case being…

…what she was seeing right now. Anna was a few dreadful feet away, standing on the edge of the rooftop.

“…Anna?” Elsa said shakily. “Wh-what are you…doing?”

“Elsa, I’m so glad you’re here,” Anna spoke monotonously, not even flinching in her sister’s general direction. “I’m so glad…that I could see you, to hear your voice, one more time.”

“What are you…talking about?” The older sister took a few cautious steps forward, hoping her sister wouldn’t notice. Hoping that it wasn’t too late.

“I’m saying…that I can’t…I can’t do this anymore Elsa. I can’t live like this anymore, like nothing’s wrong with us, with the world, with this… _ everything. _ I can’t do it.” Anna still didn’t turn around.

“Anna you’re being irrational, please just…come down and we can talk about this.” Elsa took a few more steps, but stopped when her sister finally moved. It was small, just a raising of her arm to wipe it across her face, but it was there.

“Wh-what’s there to talk about? What else can you p-possibly say…to make all of this okay?”

“I…” Elsa sighed as she cautiously continued her movements. “I don’t know. But please Anna just come down from there. Please…”

There was silence, a cold, grim silence that froze time and space around them. There was no rooftop, no clouds, no distant sounds of the city life below them. There was only Elsa and Anna.

The blonde had stopped moving again, cursing the last few feet that separated her from her sister. With one final plea, she spoke breathlessly. “Please Anna…I love you, please come down.”

Finally, Anna had turned around to show her tired, reddened eyes and a weak yet sincere smile. Yet she stayed on the edge, stayed away from the one person who could save her. With a shaky breath she spoke four words, hiding behind her lips the fear of her decision, and the guilt she felt for leaving the one she loved to a fate worse than death.

“I love you too.”

And she took a step back.

Elsa ran as fast as she could, but the last few feet between them had turned into miles. Her thoughts battled with every step, changing between a waning feeling of hope that she could make it in time, to this feeling that she should just…stop. She tried to push that second feeling away the closer she got, and through some damn miracle, she had finally pushed closer and closer to her sister.

She reached out her hand, hoping and praying that she could grab her sister in time. Her fingertips got closer and closer, yet her sister got farther and farther. All she needed to grab was a finger, a piece of her shirt, something,  _ anything. _

But she couldn’t. Not because she was too late, and not because of some act of defiance against physics which put Anna back on the edge of the roof.

She couldn’t grab anything because before she could, Elsa had woken up.

Again.

* * *

Elsa gasped as if she had been brought back to life by an angel doing CPR. Except there wasn’t an angel and her chest felt fine save for her rapid breathing. But Anna was still gone. And her phone was still ringing.

A sickeningly familiar feeling of dread crept across her. This couldn’t be happening again; she couldn’t go through this again. She dared to look at her phone, to see who was calling her. And because her conscience couldn’t get a break, the person on the other end was none other than her sister.

Despite this ominous sense of déjà vu, Elsa picked up her phone and answered quickly. “Anna?!” she said a bit too panicky.

“Elsa? Yeesh I…hope I didn’t wake you up or anything, but…listen I need you to do something for me.”

This couldn’t be good. “What is…what do you need me to do? Where do you need me to go?”

Anna sighed, “Okay so this is a little embarrassing but I forgot my house keys, could you…open the front door?”

Elsa was at a loss for words. She was mentally preparing herself to go through all that pain and suffering one more time, but she didn’t expect to do something as simple and innocent as opening a door. That had to be a good sign, right?

“…Elsa? You still there?”

The blonde shook her head to drive away all of her merciless thoughts. “Uh…y-yeah I’ll be right down. Just…I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Sounds good! I’ll just be here…I dunno, counting rocks or something.”

Elsa hung up and took a second to herself to clear her head. Things were going to be okay, Anna sounded okay, it was just a nightmare and nothing else.

Things were going to be okay, Anna sounded okay…Anna  _ is  _ okay. It was just a nightmare and nothing else.

Just a nightmare. Anna is okay.

“Anna’s okay.”

* * *

“You know when you said a minute, I didn’t think you literally meant a  _ whole minute. _ ” Anna walked over to the kitchen table and put down the coffee and two boxes of donuts in her hands. “I mean not that I’m complaining or anything, but there are only so many rocks you can count before you start going a little crazy.”

The dispirited blonde leaned on the front door, still trying to tell herself the mantra she had come up with on her bed. “Sorry about that.”

Anna, attentive as she was, had noticed the solemnness in her sister’s tone. She turned around and looked at the older girl curiously. “Hey are…you okay? You seem a bit…I dunno, out of it I guess. Is it cause I left without telling you? Cause if it is then I’m sorry about that. But I mean…I brought donuts! That makes up for it right?”

It was at that very moment that Elsa had realized just how much Anna was…here. It took about a thousand times of Elsa telling herself this but she had finally shaken off the terrible nightmare, she could finally move past it, she could finally spend these last few couple days and nights with the woman she loved the most.

Like a predator advancing on its prey- or for a less graphic visualization, a soldier’s wife seeing her husband come back from war- Elsa hastened over to her sister, placed one hand on her waist and another on her cheek, and pulled her in for a kiss as passionate as a…really passionate kiss.

She told herself she would never let go, never pull away, never come up for air if it meant being away from her sister ever again. But unfortunately Anna had a different idea. She had to physically force the blonde away to take a much-needed breath, and to look at her sister with bewilderment and something else. Like she was confused and taken aback by the sudden assault on her lips, but at the same time, she enjoyed the spontaneity and longed for more of it.

“Elsa, I…” Anna panted. “What was  _ that _ ?”

The older girl looked down in embarrassment. She wished she didn’t have to explain her actions, wished that she could just continue kissing Anna for the rest of this life and the next; but she knew Anna wouldn’t let that happen until she got a definitive answer. “I’m sorry Anna, I…I just…” she embraced her sister again. “I can’t lose you…not again.”

“Is…crap is this about last night? In that case then  _ I’m  _ sorry Elsa, I just…oh my gosh I left without even telling you, and after we had that conversation and I didn’t even tell you where my head was and…wow I’m just…I’m  _ so  _ sorry Elsa for being such a-“

“No, no you’re not.” Elsa interrupted her with a squeeze of her waist. “Look this is gonna sound stupid, but last night I had a dream that you…died, and I couldn’t live with that. Even in a  _ dream,  _ I couldn’t live without you, so just please… _ please  _ don’t leave me, Anna.”

It was then that Elsa started tearing up like a dork. Which is exactly what Anna called her while she chuckled in the embrace.

“You dork! Of course I’ll never leave you. I love you too much not to ride out the rest of this apocalypse alone. And besides…you make a nice pillow.”

And for the first time since yesterday, Elsa cracked a smile, and a short laugh to accompany it. She finally pulled away from the hug because by then it just got super awkward to not have this conversation face to face. “Oh so that’s all I’m good for huh? A glorified body pillow?”

Anna bit her lip and nonchalantly looked the blonde up and down. “Well…I can think of a few more things you’re good for.”

Elsa laughed much stronger this time and ruffled the redhead’s hair. “I seriously love you, you know that?”

“I know! And I seriously love you too. And I’ll love you for the rest of my days here, to the rest of my days…wherever the heck we end up after this whole black hole business.”

All this talk of loving each other forever and ever, and whatever happens after forever and ever, sparked a genius and ridiculous idea in Elsa’s head. She knew for sure that she would always love Anna, and Anna for sure she would always love her. But with their last remaining days, it couldn’t hurt to make that everlasting love official. She just needed to introduce her idea to Anna carefully as to not freak her out. “Hey, we should get married.”

Or, you know, just blurt it out. That works too.

Now, because of her blunt proposal, she couldn’t do anything else but wait and hope that Anna didn’t shoot her down upfront.

“Okay yeah, let’s get married!”

Which…apparently she didn’t.

These girls are weird.

“Wh-I mean…really?” Elsa said coherently. “You’re not at all freaking out over what I said? Hell,  _ I’m  _ freaking out over what I said.”

“Of course I’m not. I mean it makes sense, doesn’t it? We love each other, we want to be together forever, this is pretty much the next logical step.”

“But…but I mean…like okay, yeah I mean I do actually wanna get married even if I was freaking out a bit for a second. But…I don’t want you to marry me just cause you think it’s the ‘next logical step’, I want you to marry me because…well because you want to. So if you don’t really want to, then we don’t have to and we can just forget I ever-“

Elsa was silenced by a kiss, not on her lips but on her cheek. Anna pulled away with a knowing and reassuring smile and spoke sweetly, “Look in the donut box.”

Unsure of her sister’s intentions at first, Elsa hesitated to open the white paperboard. But after a gentle nudge from the eager redhead, she decided to open it. And what she found inside made her happier than every Christmas present, birthday gift, and every other type of present from any other occasion combined.

On the inside of the top donut box…was a bunch of donuts. Fourteen to be exact, with the last two forcibly squeezed into the bottom right corner. But they weren’t  _ just donuts,  _ because only fat people and college kids get excited for free donuts…and actually yeah they were technically just donuts.

But what made them special was what was on them. 

There, written in white frosting on all fourteen donuts, was the age-old question: “Will you marry me?” Minus the question mark, which maybe that was because there was literally no more room to write it, or because Anna was so confident that Elsa would say yes that it became more than just a question.

Elsa, speaking of, had been stunned speechless. One hand landed on her mouth to stifle her gasp, and the other stayed on the box to keep the phrase up so it wouldn't go away. She had so many questions, like how did Anna come to the conclusion of doing this, and why go with donuts, and…actually no those were pretty much her only two questions.

“I know you’re probably wondering how I did this,” Anna stated like a mind reader. “and well…honestly, I didn’t have this idea until I got to the actual donut store. I woke up hungry and still a little depressed from last night. So I called up an Uber- which, by the way, I'm impressed people are still working for- and they drove me.”

“And while I was at the store, I was thinking back on everything you’ve done for me, on everything we’ve been through, and yeah last night was messed up but…we don’t have time to dwell on that. All we really have time to do is…is to love each other. As much as we possibly can for as long as we have left.”

“And yeah that’s kind of a crappy excuse for why I started to feel better, and why I feel better now, but it’s true. All of it. So I got this crazy idea: what if we made this official? Like  _ official _ official, you know? So I asked the person at the counter if he could do me this favor, and she was more than happy to do it. I paid her this really big tip afterward too, which…I mean I’m not sure what she’ll do with it but that’s none of my business. And…yeah here we are now. Me proposing to you. With donuts.”

The astonished blonde had enough time to recollect her thoughts to formulate a few words. “Anna I…I can’t believe…I mean…I just…” Or at least try to.

“Oh and I also got a ring too,” Anna said while struggling to get the tiny black box out of her pocket. “Felt like a proposal would be kinda moot without it. So…for like the second time: Elsa Lastname, will you marry me?”

Elsa tried to shift her gaze between the box, the tinier box, and her sister’s eager yet terrified expression. She was so taken aback by this whole situation that she wondered why the hell she hadn’t given her response yet, technically she was the one to ask first and start this whole process.

She closed the box, took her sister’s hand which held the ring into her own, and breathed out one blissful word, “Yes.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I realize now that I missed a golden opportunity to name the last chapter something like “Can I Just Say Something Crazy?”, or at least have one of them saying it, or reference Love is an Open Door in any way. Oh well. 

**Day Twelve: One Last Stop**

“Last chance Elsa, are you sure you wanna go through with this?”

Elsa looked her stunning sister over and smiled. It was so surreal thinking about all that happened up to this point: all the roadblocks, the challenges, the endearing heartfelt moments. And she was just thinking about yesterday.

Planning a wedding all in one day turned out to a bit harder than the couple had expected. It wouldn’t be a conventional wedding that’s for sure, but they were adamant in creating one that they would remember forever. Which meant finding a beautiful setting, someone to officially announce them as married, finding out who to invite, and most importantly what they were going to eat.

The invitations turned out to be the easiest part since they didn’t know a lot of people anyway, and those that they did know either had bigger plans with their loved ones or gave bigoted scoffs over the idea of two sisters getting married. So the turnout ended up being a whopping five people, which included Jennifer, who was going to act as their “minister” of sorts, Anna’s Uber driver from yesterday, and three people they kept in touch with from that giant water fight a week back.

Speaking of that water fight, they finally decided that the best place to have the ceremony was the gazebo from the park. It was partially secluded, clean, cheap (aka free as crap), had its own built-in roof, and already came with chairs. Of course they didn’t pick it solely because of these reasons. It was Elsa’s idea to hold it here because it was the place where this all started, the place she had first fallen in love with Anna. The redhead let out a long-drawn out “Awww” when Elsa had told her that part.

One of the water fight guests also knew how to play guitar incredibly well, and he agreed to play those sappy wedding songs along with some requests from the married couple. And as for food? They just decided to hit up a McDonald’s or something afterwards. Elsa and Anna insisted that they paid, it’s the least they could do for them after all.

And so now they stood there, with their assorted guests sat around the tables, Jennifer and the guitar player standing side by side, and Elsa and Anna looking at each other, eager to start this new chapter of their lives. Since it would be too much of a chore to find any wedding dresses left untouched, let alone ones that would fit perfectly, they agreed instead to use their best dresses they already had. It was better that way, less fuss and they didn’t have to deal with any of that veil nonsense.

And it was also then that Elsa realized she had kept her sister waiting for an answer for an uncomfortably long time, as apparent by the slightly worried look on the redhead’s face.

“Elsa? Oh god, I was joking; please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.”

The blonde shook her head. “Crap sorry I was just…thinking about…how itchy this dress is.”

Anna’s face shifted to a more puzzled expression. “Uh…okay…if you say so.”

They heard a firm, attention-getting cough come from the woman standing next to them, and they looked over at Jennifer who wore a smile that said “Shouldn’t we get back to marrying the two of you off?”

There was a bit of surprise from both parties when Elsa called up the woman to be a part of this wedding- Jennifer had given the blonde her number “just in case things didn’t work out with her sister”. Elsa didn’t want to at first because she felt it would have been terribly awkward to invite the only person she’d had sex with that wasn’t Anna. But her younger sister wore her down with her persuasive persuasiveness, stating that if it hadn’t been for Jennifer, then she may have never known how much she meant to Elsa. Jennifer, understandably, hadn’t expected the phone call to be about the wedding but she was excited for it nonetheless.

Plus, and this took the sisters by surprise, she was also an ordained minister and could legitimately marry the two off like legally and stuff. Because apparently she was more than just hot and super good at sex.

They had already told her a million times how grateful they were for doing this, but Anna saw no shame in saying it one more time. “Sorry Jennifer, and thank you again for helping us out here.”

“Again, it’s really no problem at all.” The woman chuckled. “Now, should we get started?”

Elsa and Anna looked at each other one more time and nodded happily.

“We are gathered here today to join Elsa and Anna in…” Jennifer interrupted her own speech as she realized she was missing a key piece of information. “I’m sorry I don’t think I ever got your last names.”

“Doesn’t matter, Elsa and Anna are perfectly fine.” The older girl stated, still smiling at her sister like a dork.

“Well, then we are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship between Elsa and Anna. And to bear witness and give support to their commitment towards each other. Since this is rather a less traditional ceremony, I found it best to skip a bit of the other pleasantries and continue towards the end. With that being said, is there anyone here who objects to the marriage between these two?”

No answer, as expected.

“If there are no objections, then it is now time to move on to the vows.”

And it was then that the couple simultaneously froze. Out of all the things they had meticulously planned, they were sure that there wasn’t anything extremely important that they had forgotten to cover. They thought wrong.

“Elsa, would you like to start?”

The calling of her name caused Elsa to freeze up even more than she thought possible, her mouth was inexplicably dry and she found it hard to project any word past her lips. “I-I, uh…we…we didn’t come up with…any…”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Jennifer asked.

“I said…” Elsa cleared her throat and whispered towards the woman as to somehow not draw attention to themselves. “…we didn’t come up with any.”

“Oh! Erm…well then we could just skip that part too if you want?”

“No no, we don’t have to do that. I can…I can come up with something on the spot. I mean, uh…I can certainly…find something to say.” Elsa didn’t sound so sure of herself, but she knew that speaking from the heart wouldn’t fail her. She loved Anna so much that expressing that in words couldn’t possibly be that hard.

She took a deep breath and took her sister’s hands into her own. “Anna…these past two weeks with you have been the best days of my life. And like…I’m not just saying that either cause I know that sounds so generic and stuff. It’s absolutely true. You don’t know this, and I probably  _ should have  _ told you this, but just this week alone I’ve been asking myself whether I would have fallen in love with you had the world not been ending. And it wasn’t until yesterday that I finally knew my answer: Yes, I would. I know this started out initially as just pure bodily attraction, which is a nice way of saying I wanted to do you, but I think it’s always been more than that.”

“You’re so caring, so selfless, that had I confessed to being attracted to you at any time, you would at least have heard me out and politely declined. But I never did. And maybe that’s because I was too much of a pus…coward. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s because I had been hiding away stronger feelings for so long.”

“Anna I love you so much, more than I can probably ever say in words. But if you’ll have me for the rest of our time here and the rest of the time wherever it is we end up, I can show you and tell you every day how much I love you.”

Elsa was so caught up in her words that she hadn’t realized that Anna had started crying. Her first reaction was guilt over the possibility that she may have said something wrong. “Anna, are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Crap I’m so sorry.”

Anna looked up with the same smile she had before they started their vows and gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry…these are h-happy tears. I’ve just n-never had anyone say anything  _ that  _ beautiful to me… _ ever _ .”

“Really? Cause from my end that didn’t sound very ‘beautiful’.”

“Oh trust me it was.” Anna sniffled. “Every single word of it.”

“Anna, would you like to say a few words as well?” Jennifer asked. She probably didn’t want to break up this cute little exchange but she did have a job to do after all.

“Oh!" Anna sniffled, "Right, I need to…I still have to… _ wow  _ how am I ever gonna top that?”

“Just speak from your heart, you’ll surely find something,” Jennifer replied.

“From the heart,” Anna repeated and gave her own heavy sigh. “Okay well I, uh…I’m not sure how to start this. But Elsa I…I look at you and…and I see the way you look at  _ me  _ and…”

She took another breath and looked down for a second to recompose herself. The tears stopped, so did the sniffling, and there was a content smile on her face. “The way you look at me, it’s almost like you’re saying ‘No matter what happens, no matter what it takes, I will do everything to make you happy.’ And sometimes I get scared that I can never show you that same love.”

A sense of guilt started growing inside of Elsa, and she was all ready to start apologizing profusely. “Anna, I-“

“Shh, don’t worry this has a happy ending. And I was gonna say that these past two weeks have shown me that  _ I  _ don’t have to worry. Because no matter what ridiculous thing I dragged you into doing, no matter what I did, you never once complained or looked disinterested or anything. No matter what I did, you still loved me anyway. And I want nothing more than to show you that same amount of love you’ve shown me. I’m sorry that it’s taken me this long to realize this but…well, it’s true. I love you Elsa, more than anything in this world, and anything in the world after this. If you’ll have me, I will do my best to give you the same amount of adoration and affection you’ve shown me these past two weeks in these last two days we have together.”

And now it was Elsa’s turn to cry.

* * *

Jennifer took the two rings and presented them in the palm of her hand, making sure that everyone, and especially the two sisters, could see them.

“These two rings symbolize the commitment that these two will share. They are customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart.”

She took one of the rings and handed it to Elsa, “Elsa, please take your bride’s hand and repeat these words.”

Elsa tried her best to steady her shaking hand as she took Anna’s own, letting the ring hover at the tip of her ring finger. She repeated the words Jennifer said without breaking eye contact from Anna even once.

“I, Elsa, give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

“I…Elsa, give you this ring, as a symbol of our l-love.”

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“For today, tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

“And know that my love is present…”

“And know that my love is present…”

“…even when I am not.”

“…even when…I am not.”

The blonde couldn’t help but get choked up by those last few words. Nonetheless, even with her heart pounding out of her chest, she was able to successfully place the ring on her bride’s finger.

And now it was Anna’s turn. She acquired the remaining ring from Jennifer and took Elsa’s hand with a certainty and steadiness Elsa desperately wished she had. With an eager smile on her face and the last remaining happy tears still reflecting in her eyes, Anna repeated the exact same words.

“I, Anna give you this ring, as a symbol of our love.”

“For today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.”

“Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day.”

“And know that my love is present.”

“Even when I am not.”

Elsa felt the ring slip on to her finger with little resistance, accompanied by an assuring squeeze of her hand by her soon-to-be-wife. The second hardest part of the day was over.

“You two have professed your love with the exchanging of your vows and symbolized your commitment by exchanging the rings. All that’s left to do now is to finally answer one more question. If you may, would you-“

Jennifer didn’t even need to finish her request as Elsa took Anna’s hands into her own and held them up, finally eager and ready for not only the end of the ceremony, but what would come after. And no that doesn’t mean the honeymoon…although that was part of the reason.

The dark-haired woman couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness she had just seen unfold. “Okay then, Elsa do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you two shall live?”

Elsa uttered the two most honest words she had ever said in her life, “I do.”

“Anna, do you take Elsa to be  _ your  _ lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you two shall live?”

Anna followed close behind, “I do.”

“Then by the power invested in me, and the city of Arendelle, it is my great honor and privilege to announce you both wife and wife. You may now kiss!”

And they did just that. The couple could have possibly been hearing applause by the people in attendance- which had been bolstered by curious onlookers who stuck around to the very end of the ceremony- but to be honest once Jennifer had stopped talking it was as if the world had shrunk. Now there was only room for Elsa and Anna, the two sisters turned lovers turned wives who shared a kiss that told each other every promise they would keep, every moment they would share, every word they could possibly squeeze in this dwindling lifetime.

Heaven and hell could have been permanently booked at that moment and it wouldn’t matter; because as long as this kiss lasted, they could stay entranced in their own personal eternity.

Unfortunately, they weren’t dead yet and they still had working lungs, which meant they had to break for air at some point. And when they did, time had started ticking again and their surroundings had reappeared around them. But still, they didn’t break eye contact. Still, they held on to each other.

Anna was the first to speak to her new wife. With a face brimming with joy, she whispered so only Elsa could hear. “This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

And Elsa, who had run out of endearing words to say, decided to respond with the first words that popped up in her head: “Just wait for the honeymoon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Day Thirteen: The Honeymoon**

Like the title says, Elsa and Anna are on their honeymoon right now. And I think it’d be a bit rude to disturb them on this special day of theirs.

So let’s just give the two of them some privacy, just for today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You’re probably wondering what the hell was up with Day Thirteen. Well I could come up with something profound like the two sisters needed a day of rest to themselves, or that society finally broke down and so for their safety they decided to stay indoors for the last two days of their existence. But really…I just thought it would be funny. That being said, welcome to the end! It’s been a ride, and to be honest the idea in my head for this fic went a lot smoother…in my head. Nonetheless we made it to the end, thanks for reading and all that sentimental crap. I’d wish the two sisters best in their future but they’re kinda not having a future now are they?

**Day Fourteen: I’ll Follow You into the Dark**

_0 days, 12 hours, 43 minutes, 16 seconds…_

For the first time in her life Elsa had woken up before the crack of dawn. 6:15 counted as the “crack of dawn” right? Well, it didn’t matter much anyway since it was also the last time she would wake…up…ever.

The realization hit her hard and fast. It was the same feeling you get when you wake up and realize it’s your birthday, or you wake up and realize you’ve graduated, or you wake up and realize you married your sister. Except there was no sense of excitement or anticipation, there was only a cold feeling that every second, every moment, every action she took would be her last.

Elsa swung her legs over the bed frame and sat up for the last time, she stretched out for the last time, she walked out of her room for the last time, she tapped the green post-it note out in the hallway for the last…wait…why was there a green post-it note out in the hallway?

It was then that Elsa finally took a good look at her surroundings and noticed that there was more than one note stuck in various parts of the house. She backtracked to her room and found a note she somehow missed right on her pillow, another on her closet door, one on top of the sink in her bathroom, and another on her slightly dented computer desk. As she made her way out of her room, she noticed a couple more placed along the hallway and one on the stair railing.

She descended down the stairs with the tantalizing smell of bacon and eggs, and a heavenly humming noise, steering her attention away from the colored pieces of paper strewn about.

Anna, who had surprisingly gotten up even earlier than her sister, was humming an unintelligible tune as her apron-covered hips shook to the beat of her own music. She seemed lost in her own world, so blissfully unaware to larger things such as the end of the world, and to smaller things like her sister ten feet behind her.

Elsa leaned on the wall, thoroughly enjoying the view. There was a thin block of green post-it notes on the kitchen counter, it seemed she had found her culprit. Too bad she didn’t have handcuffs at the moment…for more than one reason.

Eventually, Anna would have to turn around, and inevitably she did. The eternally cheerful redhead turned to the counter to grab an egg when she finally caught the eye of her older sister and yelped. “Holy _crap_ Elsa how are you awake already?!”

The blonde laughed and pushed off the wall, “You know I could ask you the same thing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you up this early before, and cooking breakfast too. I mean who are you and what have you done with my Anna?”

Anna composed herself with a breath and put up one finger. “First things first, that joke is so lame. Please don’t say it again.”

“Noted, you probably won’t _have_ to worry about me saying it again.”

“Good. And second…I dunno I just kinda woke up this early.” Anna shrugged as she cracked open an egg over the frying pan. “So I figured I might as well, you know, do something nice. And productive.”

“And putting up pieces of paper everywhere counts as being productive?”

Elsa swore she saw her sister jolt like a cat found rummaging through the pantry. The younger girl turned around, cheeks the same color of her hair, and mumbled, “So…you found them huh?”

“Anna, it’s not like they blended in with the scenery or something.” She spoke amused. “What are they for anyway? Some last-minute art project?”

Anna coughed, the kind of cough that sounded completely unnatural. Like the ones people used when they wanted to clear the air from something tense or awkward, or both. “Well you see they’re, uh…umm…they’re...” Anna trailed off in a way that seemed intentional.

“They’re for what now?” Elsa asked with growing intrigue.

“They’re for tagging every…” Again with the trailing off and the mumbling.

The gears in the blonde’s head started turning. What could they possibly be tags for? Nothing made sense, the notes were placed in random areas, yet they all seemed to have something in common. But what? “Tagging what, Anna?”

The younger girl tilted her head up and groaned, “Ugh, I was tagging every place we had sex, okay?!”

Elsa wasn’t sure she heard her sister correctly at first, after all this was one of the stranger things she had heard. She looked back at all the places the notes were stickied on: her bed, her bathroom sink, the wall right underneath their family portrait (because nothing said ‘family bonding’ like fingering your sister underneath a picture of their big happy family wearing dorky Christmas sweaters), and realized…yeah that made sense. And it also made little sense at all. She wanted to ask Anna why she did this, ask her why this idea ever popped up in her head, but all she could really do…was laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And she continued to laugh well after her sides started aching and the frown on her sister’s face devolved into a scowl.

“Oh my gosh Elsa, I swear if you don’t stop laughing I will dump all of this bacon fat right on your head.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop…” Elsa replied, trying her best to calm herself. “Just…why the…what…how did you even…”

“I thought it would be cute, okay? I got to thinking earlier this morning about how much we’ve, you know, had sex and I saw the notes on your desk and…well one thing led to another…”

“And you decided to make our house look like the beginning of a yard sale.”

“Okay yeah it’s stupid I know; you don’t have to keep rubbing it in.” Anna turned around again to put the rest of the food on the plates in silence.

Elsa took this as her cue to walk over and console her offended wife by wrapping her arms around her waist. Anna couldn’t possibly be so hurt over something this ridiculous could she? Of course not, but better judgment told her that it was wise not to poke fun at Anna anymore. “Hey now, I never said it was stupid. It’s interesting and kinda silly, but not stupid.”

Anna huffed but still allowed herself to stay in the older girl’s grasp. “Well, you could have _led_ with that.”

“Yeah, but would it really be me if I didn’t put my foot in my mouth at least once a day?” She found herself hoping that would be the _last_ time she put her foot in her mouth.

“Hmmph, true.”

Elsa looked down at the food and realized just how hungry she was at the moment. A better apology sounded like a good idea if she ever wanted to get back in her wife’s good graces, and in her wife’s…well yeah you get the point. “Have I told you yet how good of a cook you are?”

“You haven’t even tried my cooking yet.”

As if she had to remind her. “I can already tell just by looking at it that it’s going to be delicious. And I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. But I’ll have you know that denying me food on account of you feeling bad is grounds of divorce.”

That did not last long. Again with the whole putting her foot in her mouth, you’d think by now Elsa would learn how to say an actual, meaningful apology.

Luckily for her, Anna’s mood had brightened up well enough to get her out of the doghouse. The younger girl scoffed, “Please, as if you’d ever divorce _me_.”

“You’re right, I still need you for warmth.” Elsa nuzzled the crook of Anna’s neck and smiled. “So hey, what say we start this morning over on the right foot, eat some delicious bacon and eggs, and then…”

Anna found herself a little curious at her sister’s own little trailing off. “And then?”

Elsa leaned in close and whispered right into Anna’s ear, “Well I noticed there weren’t a lot of post-it notes in _your_ room.”

* * *

_0 days, 6 hours, 13 minutes, 57 seconds…_

Amidst their jam-packed morning of bacon eating and sex having, they found time to flesh out their final day together. And since they had already done the most ridiculous thing they could think of, they decided to keep it simple: an incredibly long date going wherever they wanted to go, doing whatever they wanted to do.

It would be a nice lovely evening where they could tell each other a lifetime’s worth of kind, loving words.

“Dammit Anna, get your cute little ass down here already!” Elsa shouted to her sister upstairs.

“Yeesh I’ll be there in a second, I just gotta finish saying goodbye.”

“Saying goodbye to what? Your clothes?”

“No!...maybe.”

Elsa groaned, “Okay just…don’t take too long alright?”

How kind and loving.

“Hey how come _you’re_ not saying goodbye?” Anna asked. “It’s your house too, you know.”

Elsa leaned on the railing of the stairs, “Oh you know me, I don’t like to get all gooey and sentimental.”

“Uh, the ring on my finger says otherwise."

“Okay so I don’t like to get sentimental over inanimate objects.” Elsa corrected herself. “Happy now?”

Anna emerged from her thoroughly post-it-noted room and walked back down to her waiting older sister. “But this place isn’t just an inanimate object, it’s our _home_. It’s where we grew up, where we lived, where we shared so much. It’s where some of our greatest moments happened. And some of those happened just two days ago! You can’t tell me you’re not gonna miss this place.”

She was right of course, and Elsa knew this. But her wanting to get out of here and not waste another minute of the day outweighed the need to give one last goodbye to their home. Still, she couldn’t leave without saying something at least, if not for her then for Anna. “You’re right, I _will_ miss this place.”

Elsa put an arm around her sister’s shoulder and placed her free hand back on the railing. She looked back upstairs, up at their rooms which held so much truth and love, so many confessions, and so many…other kinds of memories. And after taking a breath she spoke.

“House…we probably should have given you a better name than just ‘House’, but that’s in the past now and I mean who names their house anyway, you know what I mean? Of course you don’t know what I mean, you’re a house. Wow, you know I’ve said house so much that it doesn’t even sound like a real word.”

She felt an elbow nudge into her side, which put her right back on track.

“Anyway I guess I just have to say…thank you for keeping this roof over our head for our childhood, our semi-adulthood, and just…for our entire lives I guess. You’ve kinda been like our friend through all this, the silent type who doesn’t rat out all our dirty secrets. So again, thank you for everything you’ve done for us and hopefully, you won’t get too banged up when this stuff gets, you know, all apocalypsy.”

She ruffled her wife's hair and kissed the top of her head, “Now’s that good enough Anna? Cause if I say anymore then I may as well marry the house too.”

* * *

_0 days, 5 hours, 55 minutes, 14 seconds…_

_CLICK_

_“Goooood morning Arendelle, and what a beautiful morning it is on our supposed last day on Earth. It’s a gorgeous 70 degrees out with our high at a mere 72. Traffic looks a bit-“_

_CLICK_

_“I’ve been stressing this for the past two weeks and I’m going to stress it again: How much can we really trust this Weselton fellow? I mean you look at his track record and his ‘contributions to science’ and…well he’s no Einstein I can tell you that so-“_

_CLICK_

_“Join us tonight for the ‘End of the World Music Festival’ right here at Arendelle Park. Gates open at 5 and-“_

Elsa continued to click through each radio station with an exasperated look on her face, “Gah! Why doesn’t anyone ever actually play music anymore?!”

The passenger side door opened and Anna stepped inside the vehicle with two bulging plastic bags. She maneuvered through the inside gracefully, only smacking her sister’s face with her elbow once.

“What’d you get?” Elsa asked while rubbing her cheek.

“Uh let’s see here…” Anna rummaged through her loot she got at a severely reduced price…free. “I got a couple of cans of Monster, a few bags of Funions, a big bag of those powdered donuts things- I was surprised to find _these_ still on the shelf- some taquitos, whatever those premade peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are called, and a couple of bottles of water. You know Elsa, we don’t _have_ to eat this stuff.”

“What choice do we have? I checked already and there’s literally nothing else open anymore. And we don’t have much at our own house to warrant an actual picnic lunch.”

“I guess you’re right,” Anna frowned. “Still I didn’t expect any of this stuff to be our last meal, you know?”

“Well then don’t call it as our last meal, that sounds like we’re about to be executed or something.” Elsa put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. “Just think of it as...a snack before the big buffet in heaven.”

“Heaven? Wow I think that’s the first time I’ve actually heard you give the afterlife a label. But...do you really think that’s where we’ll end up after this?”

“Well I married and had sex multiple times with my own sister. And we’re not even stepsisters or anything we’re like full-on blood related, so...probably not. But hey, it’s good to dream you know?”

Anna frowned, “Gee that sounds…reassuring.”

Elsa noticed the dejectedness in Anna’s tone; she had only seen her sister get caught up in this whole life after death thing a few times, but this time seemed different. Maybe it’s because the unthinkable was now a few short hours away. She put a hand over her younger sister’s own, which was folded across her lap. “Hey…look at me.”

And Anna did. Which was a silly suggestion, since Elsa also had to focus on the road too. Still, she made it work.

“No matter what happens, no matter where we end up, I will be right there with you. And no supernatural force, no natural disaster, and no other likely scenario will _ever_ break us apart.”

Anna’s facial expression didn’t change as she let herself truly understand and appreciate the words coming from her doting and caring wife. And after a short amount of time, she asked one word: “Promise?”

Elsa took no time at all in responding. “Of course.”

* * *

_0 days, 4 hours, 33 minutes, 27 seconds…_

Anna let out a surprisingly strong and completely unladylike burp as she finished off her own personal can of Monster. She grimaced as the aftertaste set in, “ _Wow_ that stuff is terrible.”

Elsa looked at her own unopened can and back at her suffering sister. “You mean like bad for your health or bad tasting?”

“Both.”

“Then I guess I’ll just…throw this away somewhere.” Elsa snuck the can back into the plastic bag, along with the rest of the wrappers and half-eaten food (expiration dates are apparently big fat liars).

The park was a bit full due to the music festival happening in a few hours so the couple had to improvise. After driving around for a bit they happened to find the perfect spot: a serene, green hill amidst a handful of trees. It was just tall enough to give a great uptown view of Arendelle. They just had to make sure to duck every time they heard a thwack and someone yelling “Fore!”

She scooted across the grass and rubbed Anna’s back. “You gonna be alright? That was…a pretty interesting lunch we had there.”

Anna gagged, “Yeah I just…wish I had something to get the taste out of my mouth.”

_“Fore!”_

The two girls ducked, waiting for the sound of a golf ball whizzing past their ears. They waited a couple more seconds and looked back up when it felt safe. In the time they were down in the foxhole, Elsa had gotten a bright yet ridiculous idea. She tapped Anna on her shoulder and smiled, “Hey have you ever been to a bar before?”

* * *

_0 days, 4 hours, 2 minutes, 33 seconds…_

Of course Anna had never been to a bar before, after all she was only 18. And neither had Elsa, who in her own right hadn’t even drank a beer before. To be honest she hadn’t really thought this through.

Still, they found themselves in the first bar they came across. Scratch that, they found themselves in the first _safe-looking_ bar they came across. A fairly well-kept wooden building right next to a laundromat with a painted sign on the top that said “Last Stop”.

How fitting.

“Elsa are you so sure about this? What if we get mugged or worse?” Anna gasped as she clamped her fingers down from behind her older sister. “What if someone roofies our drinks?!”

“Anna, ow, this is one of those straight-up ‘come here after work to unwind and bitch’ type of places. Not one of those trashy places with douchebags who actually carry around that kind of stuff. I’m sure we’ll be okay.” She was really only half sure of her own words.

They made it to the front door, also made of wood with a faded “Open” sign with no actual hours scribbled on it. Elsa put a hand on the handle, Anna kept her hands on Elsa’s waist. “Hey, I’m right here with you remember? We’ll be okay.”

“Okay…” Anna said cautiously.

Elsa turned the door handle, and let the last remaining rays of light hit the interior of the bar. She knew what she didn’t want to see once they got inside, but she didn’t know what she _wanted_ to see. A bunch of gruff, biker-gang like men with dark and brooding pasts? Middle-aged workers with wrinkled, undone dress shirts? Babies with serious drinking problems?

She had no idea what to expect, so she just decided to expect everything. And everything is what she got, minus the drunk babies.

There was some sort of bar-wide conversation going on when the two girls entered, and they were immediately roped in once they were noticed.

“Well look what we have here, guys! A couple of newcomers!” the bartender exclaimed from his place on top of the bar like he was some sort of adventurer getting ready to sing a musical number.

Literally the entire bar erupted in cheers and raised their glasses of varying amounts of alcohol in the air. Joyful greetings and kind words increased in number and unexpected spirit the further Anna and Elsa walked inside. Bearded smiles sitting in booths and tables all seemed genuinely happy to see the two, saying things like “Welcome!” and “Sit next to us, we don’t bite!” followed by hearty laughter.

All these big, burly men…it was like a lumberjack’s paradise, minus the trees and wolf wrestling. That’s what lumberjacks do right? They wrestle wolves?

The bartender was a rather tall man, even despite the fact that he was towering over everyone by standing on top of a long, curved wooden platform. His attire was an unorthodox mix of formal and informal that actually kind of worked. He had on a pair of faded jeans with jet black combat boots, and a sport coat with an undershirt that had a band name Elsa wasn’t familiar with. Much like the majority of the bar, he had his own unique set of hair: a thick, scraggly beard with a bald head, almost like he took all the hair he had on his scalp and placed it on his face. But still, it worked.

He got down from his stoop and walked towards them instead of heading back behind the bar. With a toothy grin he asked a question he must have asked a hundred times already, but still made it sound as genuine as possible. “Now what brings you two young ladies here for?”

Elsa looked over at Anna, who had at some point moved from behind her sister, to right at her side. The younger girl still seemed timid, but the warm welcome began to gradually ease her fears. Elsa cleared her throat, “Uh w-we were just in the neighborhood celebrating our last day and-“

“Say no more, we’re all here for similar reasons and we’d be happy to have you both. Am I right, gentlemen?”

The bar erupted once more in an exclamation of agreement.

“Now why don’t you follow me to the bar here and we’ll fix you up with something special.” The man walked back over to the bar before he could get an actual answer. “Got any requests? I don’t know many white girl drinks but I’m sure I’ve got something here for you.”

“Actually we’ve…never had alcohol before.” Elsa confessed sheepishly, both to the bartender and to her sister, who looked at Elsa with a confused look. A look that said something like “Why would you even suggest doing this then?!”

“Well that changes some things now, doesn’t it?” The man said, still keeping that same grin like that news hadn’t fazed him in the slightest. He stopped his earlier movements and looked as if he was trying to find something else. “Oh, where are my manners, I haven’t even asked your names yet.”

“My name’s Elsa, and this right here is…” Elsa looked over at her sister; she didn’t want to say everything if Anna was finally comfortable speaking.

“I-I’m Anna.” The redhead stammered.

“Elsa and Anna, huh? Beautiful names for two beautiful women. Are you sisters? Lovers? Wives?”

“Try all of the above.”

Elsa heard a gasp and then a firm smack on her arm. Anna looked at her with a look that said “Why would you say that?!" Followed by her literally saying “Why would you say that?!”

The man laughed, “Ah I’m not here to judge, I mean we’ve all got some interesting stories to tell here. So you’ve come to the right place.” Like magic, he pulled out two glass bottles out of nowhere and placed them down in front of the couple. “My name’s Matthew by the way, folks around here call me Mattie.”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you…Mattie,” Elsa replied.

“Likewise.” Mattie pulled a bottle opener out of thin air too and opened the bottles with a satisfying click and hiss. “Word of advice, don’t down it like it’s hard lemonade or soda or something, take your time with it. I personally think that stuff tastes like piss, but booze is booze you know?”

“Um sure…I think. Thanks again, and how much do we owe you?”

“Elsa, you owe me as much as everyone else in this place does.” He leaned over and growled happily like a bear about to take a dump in the woods. “Absolutely fucking nothing.”

And once again the patrons erupted into a well-coordinated cheer.

* * *

_0 days, 0 hours, 50 minutes, 43 seconds…_

They stayed at the bar for an unbelievably long amount of time, drinking beer (singular, not plural, they had a taste of one and realized it wasn’t really their thing), exchanging life stories with strangers turned amazing friends, and singing a bunch of bar songs. Honestly, there were worse ways to spend almost four hours out of the day.

Anna, too, had warmed up to the people there eventually and reverted back to her usual optimistic self. In fact, once they announced that they had to leave she gave every single person there a tearful hug goodbye. Mattie himself pulled the two aside before they left for good and gave them some parting words, “You two hold on to each other, alright? When everything turns to shit, and we all end up wherever it is we end up in, you two find each other and never let go. I ain’t seen love like the two of yours in a long, long time.”

The sisters took those words to heart as they got going to their final destination: the top of the Grand Arendelle Hotel. Elsa, obviously, was hesitant to go there at first; but she had to admit as final resting places go, it was definitely up there somewhere. Right underneath the Seven Wonders of the World, all the national parks, and Disneyland.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones with the same idea, and once they got up the stairs they were greeted with an insane amount of other couples being all lovey-dovey and couple-like with each other.

“Oh wow, this is…there are a _lot_ of people up here,” Elsa said, stating the obvious.

“No kidding. But hey we came all the way here, let’s not let a few people ruin this beautiful last sunset for us, okay?”

“If you say so.”

It took some time to find someplace at least a little secluded, but they did. Past the crowds of people who actually made standing up here a total fire hazard, they were able to secure their own corner of the roof. They had to bump some elbows and gain some dirty looks but hey, at least they got it.

The best part of the rooftop was that no matter where you looked, you would always get a breathtaking view. From Elsa and Anna’s perspective, they just so happened to get a good look at every place they went to that day; everywhere from their neighborhood, to the gas station, to the golf course, and even the bar. They were even able to see and definitely hear, the music festival out on the horizon.

Arendelle felt more alive in this last hour than it ever had in all the years they had lived here. It was truly a sight to behold.

Elsa had her arms wrapped around Anna’s waist as they looked out at the city all Titanic-style, minus the arms outstretched and someone saying that whole dorky “king of the world” line. Anna sighed and leaned into her sister’s embrace, “Sun’s going down.”

The blonde sighed, partially in content and partially in anxiousness over what was to come. “Yeah it is…are you gonna miss it?”

She shrugged, “Eh, it always made things a bit too hot. I like the moon better anyway, it’s pretty and easier to look at.”

Elsa chuckled, “I always did love your reasoning behind stuff like this.”

“Oh really? What else do you love about me?”

She kissed the top of her sister’s head and swayed her lightly in time to the music off in the distance. “I love your freckles, I love how you’re so positive it’s like you’re always about to break into a musical number, I love how you can make your hair up into anything and it’ll always look amazing, I love that cute little birthmark right above your-“

“Hey not so loud!” Anna hissed. “Someone might hear you!”

“Hahaha, alright I’m sorry. But hey, what about me? What do you love about me?”

“Oh I’ve got a whole list of things I love about you but I’m not sure we have time.”

That comment put a smile on Elsa’s face like no other. “Then why don’t you say like…your top ten. The top ten things that you love the most about me.”

Anna laughed incredulously, “Wow, getting a bit conceited are we?”

“Hey, you’re the one that brought it up.”

“True.” The younger girl took a second to figure out everything she wanted to say.

_0 days, 0 hours, 30 minutes, 15 seconds…_

“Okay, I got it!” Anna exclaimed.

“Great let’s hear it.”

Before she started, Anna turned herself around and placed her hands on Elsa’s shoulders. The music had quieted down and yet they still swayed together, dancing to their own music in their own world. “I love _your_ freckles; they’re not as visible as mine but if you get close enough you can definitely see them. I love the way you look whenever you’re thinking of what to say or do next. I love how patient you are, how you never really complain about anything. I love how cold your hands always seem to be.”

“Really? Cold hands? Anna, even _I_ don’t like how cold my hands are.”

“Yeah well _I_ do. Whenever we hold hands, it just…I dunno it just feels right. Now do you wanna hear the rest of my list or not?”

“Of course I do.”

“Alright then shut it." Anna smiled to show she wasn't really upset and placed a hand on Elsa's cheek. "I love your laugh, your _real_ laugh not the one you use when you’re out in public. I love how calm you always seem to be. I love how you make relaxing look like a work of art- and yes that’s a prettier way of saying I love how lazy you are. I love how blue your eyes are. I love how when we’re, you know, making love you always…put me first. And…” Anna started blushing, presumably after thinking back to all the times that Elsa had “put her first”. “…shoot how many was that?”

Elsa giggled at the expense of her sister. “Nine, I think that was nine.”

“Right. Nine. So I guess…I also…uh…”

“Need a minute?”

“No no, I’ll be just fine.” Anna cleared her throat. “And I love the fact that you’re so pretty, so kind, so sweet, and you could have any girl in this whole damn universe…and yet you picked me.”

And Elsa kissed her, with lips so kind and so sweet, and with a message that no one else was good enough, no one else came close to being Anna.

_0 days, 0 hours, 25 minutes, 26 seconds…_

“I love you so much, Anna,” Elsa said breathlessly when they finally pulled apart.

“Elsa, I love you too,” Anna replied.

They held each other close, still swaying together amidst the dissonant cries of excitement and fear as the sun began to set. The evening sky had painted a scenery so vivid and so colorful, it was hard to believe that they could be gifted with so much beauty all in this one final day.

“This is nice.” Elsa sighed.

“Yeah…it is. But, and I know this’ll sound kinda selfish, I wish it was only us up here you know? I mean I’m sure these people are nice, but I wanted our last moments together to be…just us.”

“Hey now, that isn’t selfish at all.” All of a sudden, a last-minute idea came to Elsa’s mind. “And who’s to say we can’t have that last moment alone?”

“What do you mean? Like…do we just kick everyone off this rooftop?”

“No! What I’m saying is that even though this view is great and it’s a picture-perfect spot for the end of the world, but who’s to say it has to end _here_? Anna, we’ve never once conformed to what’s perfect and correct, so why start now?”

She looked at her older sister confused, “Okay Elsa, you’ve officially lost me.”

“Right, I sorta lost myself there too. What I'm trying to say is this: let’s get out of here, let’s get back in the car, and let’s drive until the end of the world finally catches up to _us_.”

“…you serious?”

“Dead serious.” Elsa was actually getting excited for her bright yet thoroughly confusing idea. “For one last time, let’s say ‘Screw you’ to what we _should_ do, and actually do what we _want_ to do. What do you say?”

Elsa anxiously waited for her sister’s reply, who looked like she was thinking on this for longer than needed solely to torture the blonde. After one last look out into the Arendelle skyline, Anna looked up at Elsa and nodded. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

_0 days, 0 hours, 15 minutes, 12 seconds…_

After barreling through everyone on the rooftop one more time, and descending down to the lobby where they borrowed (read: stole) a seemingly expensive bottle of wine, they finally got back to Elsa’s car.

She took a sip straight from the bottle as she waited for her sister to put on her seatbelt and grimaced, “Ugh this tastes awful, I don’t know why I even got this.”

“Really? Here, let me try some.” Anna grabbed the bottle and drank a tiny bit, eliciting a disgusted look of her own. “Oh wow, yeah that does… _not_ taste good. At all.” She threw the bottle out the window. “Anyway, you ready to do this?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Elsa put the key in the ignition and turned it, loving the growl her car made as it rumbled to life. Like a couple of robbers making their getaway, Elsa bolted out of the hotel parking lot and revved on forward, not stopping for anything.

_0 days, 0 hours, 11 minutes, 18 seconds…_

“How do you think it’ll happen?”

“How do I think…the whole black hole coming to Earth thing will happen? Anna, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t know anything about space.”

“Then how do you _want_ it to happen?”

Elsa didn’t know how to answer that at first, she had never really given this topic any thought. How _did_ she want the end of the world to actually happen? “I guess…I want there to be either a really bright light or total darkness. Either way, it’ll be quick and painless and we’ll end up where we end up right away.”

“Hmm…that’s a pretty good answer I guess. Me personally, I kinda want to see the thing.”

“The…thing? You mean the black hole?”

“Yeah, like before I die. Elsa seeing a black hole is literally a once in a lifetime event.”

“Probably not if you’re an astronaut, but I see where you’re going with this.”

“I want to see it, even if it’s only for like a split second. I think seeing something that big and mysterious would be pretty cool.”

“Well hey, in a few minutes maybe you’ll get your wish.”

She smiled, “Hopefully I will.”

_0 days, 0 hours, 8 minutes, 14 seconds…_

“Oh shoot you know what I just realized?”

“What?”

“I…think I left the stove on.”

Elsa laughed, “I think that’s someone else’s problem now, Anna.”

_0 days, 0 hours, 5 minutes, 43 seconds…_

“Are you…are you falling asleep?” Elsa asked in disbelief.

“Whu…?” Anna mumbled.

“Oh my god, you’re _actually_ falling asleep! Wake up you stinker, we’ll have a lot of time for sleep when we’re dead.”

“Hey, can you blame me for being tired? I got up at like 4:30 today.”

“But you can’t go to sleep _now_ , you might miss the black hole.”

Anna grumbled and sat back up on her chair, “I hate how you just get me.”

_0 days, 0 hours, 1 minute, 52 seconds…_

“We’re probably getting close to the end of the countdown, you have any…I dunno, you have any last words?” Elsa asked.

“I…wow I actually don’t have anything. You’d think after all this time I would but I really don’t.”

“Hey that’s fine, it’s probably cause we’ve said practically everything to each other. I mean what else is there left to say, am I right?”

“Yeah you’re probably right. But…hey, there is actually one thing I haven’t said.”

“Shoot.”

“Okay well…if after we die we don’t…we’re not with each other right away, and on the off chance we’re _never_ with each other again…I guess I just want you to be happy and find someone else if that happens.”

“Anna you’re being ridiculous, of course we’ll be together after we’re dead.”

“Yeah but what if we aren’t? What if we’re separated and we’re put in like these faraway places from each other? What then?”

“Then I’ll find you, easy as that.”

“But what if-“

“Hey hey, Anna look at me.”

“…how?”

“Right, just…like do your best. Look I know you’re scared, I know that you want to ease your conscience with a 100% guarantee that we’ll always be together…and I don’t have that. But I can give you a 100% guarantee on this: you could end up in heaven, and I could end up in hell, and it wouldn’t matter. I will dig my way out of there and I’ll build a damn rocket ship if I have to just to get to you. Anna, no matter where we end up I will always find you. And we will always be together.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

_0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 30 seconds…_

The end of the world is scary, no matter how much time you have to prepare for it. It’s a fate sealed by factors out of your control; you can try to stop it, you can try to ignore it, or you can do the smart thing and live in spite of it. In a way, it’s probably worse to have a lot of free time before the inevitable than it is to have no time at all. Because with all that time, you have no excuses when it comes to laying everything out, to say whatever it is you don’t want to take to the grave.

Elsa and Anna had been faced with such a task, and to think it started off as nothing more than getting laid before time ran out.

Now here they were; driving down a deserted forest road, hands intertwined, and with smiles on their faces as they silently faced whatever lied before them.

The sun was long gone, replaced by stars seconds away from being snuffed out. A calming breeze rustled the leaves all around them as they drove further and further, stating defiantly that they would not be taken standing still.

_0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 10 seconds…_

Elsa thought back on her life, on all the accomplishments and tragedies, on all the intimate moments and the heart-wrenching ones. And she looked at Anna and thought of the life they could have lived if only they had more time.

They could have bought a house, with some maids and butlers and stuff so they never had to cook or clean or mow the lawn. They could have had successful careers in…well, they could have had jobs at least. They could go on more dates, show their love to the unknowing public and never once feel ashamed for it. They could have had kids or at the very least a puppy. They could have done so much more…if only they had more time.

_0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 4 seconds…_

But she couldn’t dwell on that. Not when she looked at Anna, looked at that content smile and its implications, and realized that the future didn’t matter if the present was this great.

So she looked forward, fully at peace with the world and her life, and gripped Anna’s hand just a little bit tighter as the last few seconds ticked away.

_0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 3 seconds…_

_2 seconds…_

_1 second…_

_Impact._

The world went dark. It seemed that in the end, Elsa was right.

She kept driving as the darkness engulfed them, repeating her promise that no matter where Anna went, she would always follow her.

And they would always be together.

Always.


End file.
